Save Me
by GaaraUzumakixx
Summary: Desde que murio su madre, Gaara solo ha conocido el dolor y el maltrato, tanto en la escuela como en su casa. Justo cuando pensaba que el amor no volveria a su lado conocio a Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de apariencia benevola que le hara saber que aun hay esperanza. Aunque a un precio muy alto. Universo Alterno, GaaNaru, adaptacion.
1. Introduccion

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

¡PAAM!

Caí al suelo con una fuerza increíble, que me sorprendió que no me haya roto. Él se acercaba a mi, sentía sus pesadas pisadas chocar contra el suelo de madera. Respirando aceleradamente, moví un poco la cabeza para ver cómo él lanzaba contra mi estómago la botella de vidrio vacía de cerveza. El impacto causó en mí que me estremeciera, pero estaba contento en un grado mínimo saber que los vidrios partidor y afilados no habían perforado mi piel, todo gracias a la chaqueta que traía puesta para calentar mi piel y protegerla del clima frío de invierno. El gruñó al ver que no me había sucedido nada con la botella. Vi sus ojos, estaba ebrio. Sus oscuros ojos estaban impregnados en sangre por el alcohol que tenía él en su sistema. Me pateó cruelmente las costillas, quitándome el aliento y haciéndome aullar por el dolor del impacto de su bota. El rió, mientras caminaba hacía una silla. Se sentó en ella y me miró.

—Eres tan estúpido. Supongo que eso te enseñará a que debes lavar los platos antes de que yo llegue a casa.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, la sensación de tener a tus pulmones intentando recobrar el oxígeno perdido por el golpe era increíblemente dolorosa. Gimiendo, intenté ponerme de pie, pero de inmediato caí por el dolor de mi pecho. Fue ahí cuando supe que me había roto otra costilla más. Sacando fuerza mental y física, volví a intentarlo y me levanté, tambaleándome. Me afirmé de la mesa desgastada de madera para evitar caerme. Bajé la vista.

—Lo siento padre.

—Vete, no te quiero ver aquí. Y si no sabes, no te has ganado tu comida esta noche.

Asentí, e ignorando el dolor de mis costillas, caminé hasta mi pequeña habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama, mientras buscaba bajo mi almohada una gasa elástica. Me la coloqué sobre mis costillas, apretando firmemente y evitando así más daño en mi interior.  
Yo debía de subir este tipo de abuso casi todos los días, pero no podía detenerlo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Él era mi padre, y haria todo por mantenerlo a salvo.

Su alcoholismo comenzó con la muerte de mi madre. Yo para ese entonces tenía 12 años, y no entendía por qué mi madre nos había abandonado de esa forma. Mi madre esa misma tarde había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, un auto no alcanzó a frenar y terminó arrollándola y quitándole la vida. Papá cayó en un estado grave de depresión, y comenzó a tomar más de la cuenta cada noche. Mi primer golpe fue cuando tenía 15 años, me había tropezado y caído sobre la alfombra, y accidentalmente mi pie chocó contra la mesa que contenía una botella casi vacía de cerveza. Papá se enfureció conmigo y me golpeó tan fuerte el brazo que me lo fracturó. Supongo que le quedó gustando esa sensación de superioridad que sentía cuando me levantaba la mano, que siguió así cuando veía en mi cada pequeño error que cometía. Los daños a veces eran graves, por eso tomé clases de primeros auxilios en mi escuela todo un mes. Allí aprendí y logré aprender a curar mis heridas yo solo, incluso fracturas de esta magnitud. Esta no sería la primera vez que mi padre, golpeándome, me rompía las costillas. Lo bueno es que estas se han curado bien, tan bien que casi ni se notaba que me las hubiera roto.

Suspirando entrecortadamente, apreté las vendas y me acosté en el incómodo y desgastado colchón que tenía. Papá no tenía dinero para comprar nuevos, ya que cuando ganaba dinero se iba a emborrachar de los mejores licores que existen, y de vez en cuando trae comida. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las finas y frías sábanas de algodón, y, tiritando de frío, me quedé dormido.

* * *

 _ **Revisado ✓✓**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **I**_

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana sin cortinas o visillos, llegando justamente en mis ojos y logrando, así, que me despertara. Hoy era mi primer día de la secundaria luego de unas vacaciones pequeñas de invierno de dos semanas. Me levanté, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, justo dónde papá me había roto la costilla. Gemí por lo bajo, para luego ignorar el dolor e ir a buscar algo de la única ropa que tenía y que aún me quedaba. Sobre una desgastada silla de madera, tenía mi ropa. Mi cuarto era muy pequeño, y con suerte allí entraba la cama en la que dormía, por lo que no podía darme el lujo de también poner algún armario o algún mueble, uno, porque no cabría, y otro, porque no teníamos dinero.

Saqué una remera color gris desteñido. Era vieja y ya estaba desgastada, pero no tenía algo más decente para ponerme. Me quité la blusa que ya me quedaba pequeña y que la usaba para dormir para ponerme la que había sacado. Seguido, saqué unos jeans gastados. No me quedaban cortos como la mayoría, era una ventaja. Busqué bajo la cama luego de colocármelos mis viejos zapatos deportivos y me los coloqué. Cogí un polerón que había encontrado olvidado en la biblioteca pública. Ése día había ido allí para estudiar para un examen de Biología, y cuando salía de allí lo encontré. Le había dicho a la bibliotecaria que lo dejara allí con el resto de las cosas perdidas, pero ella me había dicho que me lo quedara yo. Así lo hice. Era tibio y suave por dentro, y además me quedaba muy grande.

Saqué mi mochila donde estaban mis libros y cuadernos que, trabajando a escondida, había podido comprar junto con uno o dos lápices. La mochila era vieja y fea, de un color café oscuro desgastado y con manchas de todo tipo, pero no me importaba mientras no estuviera en la secundaria.

Sabía que a esta hora mi padre ya había salido a trabajar, era martes, hoy le pagarían y me libraría de una noche sin golpes, ya que era obvio que saldría a emborracharse por allí. Bajé las escaleras, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando sentía puntadas en mis costillas. Salí de la pequeña casa de madera que había entre una pradera al lado del bosque y comencé mi caminata diaria. Me demoraba al menos una hora en llegar a la escuela, y otra hora para volver aquí. La Easton Warren quedaba lejos de donde yo vivía, pero aún así, era la más cerca que tenía. Caminar no me agotaba tanto, ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a estos caminos largos. Era las burlas y miradas que tenía que soportar a medida que iba llegando ya a la calle donde la EW estaba ubicada.

A mi, aparte de recibir golpes, insultos y maltratos en mi casa, también los sufro en la escuela. Y cada día parece ponerse peor.

Todo por Sasuke Uchiha. El es el chico popular de la secundaria (no conozco una que no la tenga) y junto con sus amigos, se divierten haciéndome la vida imposible. ¿Podrían creer si les digo que el alguna vez había sido mi mejor amigo? Fue hace años, los dos teníamos 12 y, cuando le conté lo que le había ocurrido a mi madre, el se había alejado de mi sin decir nada y comenzó a juntarse con las personas que dicen ser sus amigos. No sé que fue lo que pasó, o que fue lo que hice para que el se alejara de mi y comenzara a maltratarme física como psicológicamente. Y de todas las formas posibles.

Los minutos pasaban mientras yo caminaba por los caminos de tierra, rocas o pastizales. Este era mi atajo para así llegar más temprano, ya que si tomaba los caminos de concreto me demoraría más de una hora y eso provocaría que llegara tarde a clases.

A lo lejos pude ver la secundaria Easton Warren. Una construcción enorme, pintada por fuera de un color beige desgastado, con grandes áreas verdes y grandes zonas para juegos deportivos del equipo de la escuela. Caminé a pasos lentos, preparándome mentalmente para los insultos que recibiría al acercarme más allí.

Mientras avanzaba, lograba ver como las miradas de los grupos que se juntaban fuera del establecimiento para cuchichear antes de clases se posaban en mi. Si las miradas mataran… Me negué a mirarlos con temor.

Uno de los chicos que jugaba en el equipo de la escuela se acercó a mi a grandes zancadas, mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos del mismo equipo y reía para él mismo. Lee posó su mano sobre mis hombros, mientras me miraba y alzaba una ceja.

—Pero miren quien llegó. Pensé que no vendrías, rarito.

Rarito. Hace mucho que no me llamaban así, hace dos semanas que no escuchaba ese apodo.

—Aléjate de mi.

—Wow, parece que alguien se levantó de pie izquierdo esta mañana, ¿eh, gatito?

Me aparté de él con un empujón, para luego sentir unas manos en mis hombros. Suspiré exasperado, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que seguir soportando tantos abusos? El que se encontraba atrás de mi me quitó mi dañada mochila y comenzó a vaciarla en el suelo, para luego tirarlo hacía un charco de lodo húmedo, creado por las regaderas automáticas.

— ¿Sabes rarito?

No respondí.

—Te hice una pregunta, tonto.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, tan fuerte que estaba seguro que me lo estaba rompiendo. Levanté la vista hacía él.

—¿Qué?

—Eres estúpido.

La campana sonó. Lee sonrió satisfecho y se fue con sus amigos mientras reían y entraban. Yo solo tomé mis libros, cuadernos y lápices y fui a ver la mochila. Estaba empapada y más sucia que antes, ya no lo podría llevar así. Bajé la mirada mientras suspiraba. Llegaría tarde a clases. Tomé bien el pesado material y, con la cabeza gacha, comencé a caminar hasta entrar e ir a mi casillero. Saqué la llave del bolsillo de mis jeans y lo abrí, seguido deposité los objetos dentro ordenadamente y lo cerré. ¿Qué daño me haría faltar a una clase? Guardé mis manos echas puños en el bolsillo del polerón y fui a los baños, mientras intentaba que la rabia e impotencia no se adueñaran de mi.

Al entrar, me llevé una no deseada sorpresa. Allí, frente al espejo, estaba Sasuke, junto con sus amigos, Neji y Kiba. Los tres me miraron, pero vi como una sonrisa cínica se formaba en los labios de Sasuke. El me miró fijamente.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien se apareció al fin. Ya me empezaba a aburrir.

Me alejé, e intenté salir del baño antes de que me hicieran algo, pero no funcionó. Neji me había agarrado del brazo y empujado hacía dentro, mientras que Kiba aprovechaba de bloquear la salida. Provocó que tropezara y caí al suelo mojado y sucio.

—Levántate, tontito —me dijo entre risas Sasuke.

Me levanté, no quería que se enfadara ya que eso lo haría peor. Bajé la cabeza.

—Me das pena, rarito. ¿Haz visto tu ropa? ¡Pareces un vagabundo! Se que eres pobre, pero vamos, al menos roba algo, no lo sé.

Bajé la cabeza algo avergonzado. El tenía razón, parecía un asco.

 _''¡No! No dejes que sus palabras te manipulen''_

Me agarró con fuerza una mejilla, yo solo la aparté con fuerza. El me lo devolvió con una bofetada muy fuerte y demasiado cerca de la cien, provocando que volteara mi cabeza hacía el lado contrario, gimiendo por el ardor que se formó en el lugar del impacto. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi ojo que ardía como nunca, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—No vuelvas a poner las manos sobre mi, sucio. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí, sin moverme, mientras sentía como los tres abandonaban el baño.

* * *

 _ **Revisado ✓✓**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **II**_

Mi mirada fija en el espejo del baño, viendo como un gran moretón comenzaba a formarse sobre mi pómulo. Manchas color rojo, morado e incluso verdes rodeaban mi ojo inyectado en sangre a un lado. Odio a Sasuke, lo odio.

—¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi? —sollocé, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis ojos.

Abrí la llave del agua fría y, juntándola en mis manos, me mojé el lugar dónde Sasuke me había golpeado. Tiene la mano dura, pero no le llega ni a los talones a mi padre. Pensé. Dolía y ardía de una forma horrible. Lo malo, es que no había traído la crema que ocupaba para ocultar otras heridas y que lograba esconder moretones o manchas provocadas por los golpes que recibía. Bien, tendría que inventar una excusa por si alguien me pregunta.

 _''No miraba por donde iba y me golpee con un ventanal''_

 _''Iba distraido y choqué contra una pared''_

Si, podría funcionar.

La campana del receso sonó por los pasillos, y yo me apresuré a salir, intentando que mi corto cabello rojo creara una cortina que apartara las miradas de otros estudiantes hacía mi rostro. Cada vez que pasaba al lado de alguna persona recibía insultos o empujones.

 _''Hola rarito''_

 _''¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo?''_

 _''Creo que Sasuke te dio un buen golpe''_

Ignorando el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, caminé más rápido, yendo hacía mi casillero para sacar el libro que necesitaba para la siguiente clase. Al llegar, lo abrí y saqué el libro de historia junto con una agenda y un lápiz para tomar apuntes. Después de cerrarlo, caminé hacía el aula. Cuando ya iba entrando, sonó nuevamente la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso, por lo que estaba asegurado que ésta estaba vacía. Me senté en uno de los asientos de al frente, al lado de la pared y ventana como siempre. Nadie tomaba el asiento a mi lado, ya que éramos pocos y sobraban al menos dos o tres asientos más en toda la clase. Era mejor para mi. A los pocos segundos, el aula comenzó a llenarse de a poco, primero entraron los inteligentes de la clase que eran dos chicos. Luego entraron los chicos de la 'clase media'' de la escuela que era un grupo como de diez chicos y entre ellos, chicas. Luego los populares que entraban casi siempre de los últimos, Lee era el compañero de crimenes de Sasuke. Neji y Kiba iban atrás. Entraron cinco chicos más que formaban parte del equipo de la escuela, luego de ellos, entró el Sensei Yamato, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Buenos días, alumnos — dijo, mientras hacía su camino hasta su escritorio dejando sobre él los libros e informes —Bien, antes de comenzar… —fue interrumpido por la puerta que se había abierto.

De allí, entró un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel blanca. Llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados de un color naranja, una camisa a del mismo color que los jeans y sobre los hombros una chaqueta de color azul. En una mano tenía varios papeles, lo que me daba a entender que era nuevo. Él caminó hasta el profesor y le entregó un papel. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de que Yamato volviera a hablar:

—Este es su compañero nuevo. Vino desde EUA a estudiar aquí en Japon. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? — preguntó Yamato.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Bien, Naruto, siéntate donde gustes —le dijo antes de ir a su escritorio y comenzar a leer unos papeles.

Naruto miró distraídamente todos los puestos, hasta que su mirada calló firmemente hasta donde me encontraba yo, lograba verlo a través de mi cabello. Él caminó despreocupadamente hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado, para detenerse frente a él.

—¿Está ocupado? — preguntó, su voz era suave, nada comparado a la mia ronca y gruesa. Negué, mientras agachaba más la cabeza para que así el velo que formaba mi cabello fuera más largo. El se dejó caer a mi lado, mientras colocaba sus cosas sobre su mesa. Miré hacía los lados de mi cabeza, los jugadores se reían mientras me miraban, otro par reía por algo que había dicho Sasuke, seguramente contando lo que me había echo. Quizás él también quería ser parte de este juego, y, ¿porqué no?

—Bien, como decía, antes de comenzar entregaré los pases libres para el almuerzo, ¿bien?

Oh, no

—¿Sakura?

La chica pelirrosa levantó la cabeza y lo miró

—¿Podrías entregarlas?

Sakura asintió y se levantó. Tomó los papeles y, leyendo el nombre que aparecía en la boleta, comenzó a repartirlos. Entregó la primera a Chouji, todos de la escuela sabían que él era de clase baja, pero no lo molestaban como a mi. El siguiente fui yo. Sakura rió al ver como yo bajaba sumisamente la cabeza e intentaba esconderme en mi lugar.

—Bien, rarito, no te escondas de la realidad — rió y miró a Naruto a mi lado, como esperando a que riera con ella. Yo también lo esperaba, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le dio la espalda a Sakura, obligándola a volver a sentarse en su lugar. Durante el resto de la clase, lograba sentir la mirada de él sobre el lado derecho de mi rostro. Supongo que estaba deduciendo el daño en mi ojo, ya que estaba a la vista de él. Yo solo intentaba hundirme en mi asiento y prestarle atención a las palabras de Yamato-sensei, pero no podía. ¿Sería él el siguiente en burlarse de mi?, ¿o golpearme? Pensar en eso me ponía enfermo.

La hora pasó y sonó la campana. Me levanté apresuradamente, recogiendo mis cosas a tiempo record. Salí antes que todos a pasos apresurados y me dirigí a mi casillero, sin importarme a quien empujaba o los insultos que recibía. Lo abrí y dejé mis libros allí. Caminé con sigilo a la cafetería para ir por mi almuerzo. Al llegar, vi que la fila era pequeña, no larga como luego de unos minutos así que me formé allí. Al llegar mi turno, enseñé a la cocinera mi pase para no pagar por mi almuerzo, esta asintió y me dio algo de arroz, pollo y ensalada junto con una fruta y un jugo. Tomé la bandeja y caminé a la mesa que siempre ocupaba. Siempre me sentaba solo en aquella mesa, ya que Sasuke comenzó a decir que esta mesa era solo para el ''rarito'', y de allí todos le hicieron caso. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Naruto de pie junto con tres miembros del equipo de Tae Kwon Do de la escuela, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi. Los cuatro reían al unísono, mientras se formaban para conseguir su almuerzo. Me concentré en mi comida, ya que suponía que sería lo único que podría comer en el día. Los almuerzos siempre los aprovechaba, ya que la mayoría de las veces papá me dejaba sin cenar. De esta forma no amanecía famélico al día siguiente. Me llevaba la fruta para la cabaña, así igual tendría algo para comer a la noche.

Mientras comía, sentí como unas sillas de la mesa que estaba frente a la mía se corrían. Alcé la mirada para ver como Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi se sentaban allí, mientras hablaban animadamente. La mayoría de las veces esa mesa también quedaba desocupada, o la ocupaban los nerds de la escuela. No les presté mucha atención. Me pasé una mano por mi frente, tocándome los moretones que tenía allí, gimiendo de dolor y maldiciendo por mi estupidez. Sentí la mirada de Sai sobre mi, pero no vi ninguna mueca de gracia o que le causara risa lo que había pasado. Me sentí intimidado de inmediato.

 _''No, no los dejes manipularte''_

Naruto miró hacía mi lado derecho fijamente, acechando algo. Volví a encogerme para ver de reojo a mi derecha. Kiba se acercaba a mi con una pose felina, como esperando a que su presa esté distraída, en su rostro una sonrisa cínica. Me miraba atentamente, sabía sus intenciones y solo comencé a prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía. Él tomó el lugar a mi lado.

—Hola rarito —dijo en mi oído. Me aparté de él.

—Oh, no tengas miedo, cariño —rió, mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi rodilla. Corrí la cara, intentando no verle. El rió aún más fuerte mientras me tocaba mi mejilla dañada, haciéndome gemir del dolor.

 _''Ouch, duele, para, por favor''_

—Te duele, ¿eh? —dijo cínico. Comenzó a subir su mano hacía arriba por mi muslo. Me aparté de un empujón.

—No me toques… yo no soy una chica. —le dije.

—Oh, cariño, ¿y eso que importa? Nos divertiremos aun asi.

Siguió riendo mientras volvía a apretar mi mejilla, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza para evitar aullar de dolor. Dolía demasiado para ser unos moretones.

—El dijo que lo sueltes.

Abrí mis ojos ante esa voz masculina, y me encontré a Naruto de pie detrás de Kiba. Su expresión fría, calculadora y seria. Kiba le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

—Oh, vamos, nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿No es así cariño? —me soltó la mejilla. De inmediato llevé mi mano allí y la froté con suavidad sobre las contusiones. Negué para mi mismo. Naruto agarró del hombro de la chaqueta a Kiba y lo alejó de mi.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a el. Estás advertido, imbécil.

Kiba lo miró furiosamente. Se soltó de un movimiento brusco y caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Le dirigí una mirada apenada y avergonzada a él, quien me miró y, sin decir ninguna palabra, se alejó hasta salir de la cafetería. En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, noté que todo el mundo estaba en silencio y su atención estaba sobre mi. Algunos hablaban en susurros entre ellos, claro, ¿Quién me defendería de esa forma? Sintiéndome extrañamente enfermo, me levanté agarrando la manzana y salí de allí prácticamente corriendo.

* * *

 ** _Revisado ✓✓_**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **III**_

Las clases ya habían terminado y yo iba camino a mi pequeño hogar. Aunque sabía que hoy a papá le pagaban y lo más probable era que fuera a emborracharse, aún cabía la posibilidad de que esté en casa. Se enojará al ver moretones en mi piel que no fueron hechos por él. Mi ojo herido ardía y con él veía nublado, claro, porque la sangre me impedía ver con claridad. Mañana desaparecerían los rastros de sangre, no es la primera vez que sufro algo como esto… Y no será la última.

Iba por uno de los tantos caminos de tierra, rodeado de pastizales secos y grandes prados y terrenos. A lo lejos, había una gran mansión que habían estado construyendo hace más de un año, instalando de todo. Sabía que tarde o temprano los dueños de aquella mansión llegarían a ella a vivir. Cuanto daría por lograr tener una casa así de grande.

El viento soplaba con ferocidad, moviendo mi cabello de una forma agitada. Las puntas chocaban contra mis mejillas y alrededor de mis ojos, por lo que cada vez tenía que colocarme algunos mechones tras mis orejas para que así no me molesten. El día había comenzado soleado, pero en este momento las nubes negras comenzaban a llegar desde el horizonte, prometiendo una tormenta.

Las pequeñas piedras comenzaron a temblar bajo mis pies, y, dándome vuelta, logré ver como un Chevrolet Camaro se acercaba a paso medio, por encima de la tierra dejando tras suyo una larga nube espesa de polvo. De color negro como la noche, sus luces resaltaban. Aun que estuviera pasando por un sendero de tierra y rocas, estaba limpio y reluciente, como si nada. Me aparté, deteniéndome para dejar pasar al coche, pero cuando ya estaba pasando por mi lado, se detuvo. No sabía si debía correr o no. ¿Quién era? ¿Me haría daño?

La ventana del lado del conductor comenzó a bajarse, dejando a la vista a un chico con una chaqueta de cuero negra con el cuello levantado, llevaba lentes de sol oscuros. Cuando me miró, me sorprendí al ver a Naruto.

—Hola… —me dijo, supongo que intentando recordar mi nombre. Pero sabía que no lo sabía, nadie me nombra por mi nombre, solo con los apodos que llevo sobre mi.

—Gaara —me avergüenzo al notar que mi voz sale tartamuda. Agacho la cabeza.

El me mira, como notando mi incomodidad. Abre la puerta y baja del coche, para que de inmediato me ponga tenso de una manera rápida y retroceda de él. Al ver mi reacción, se detiene extrañado. Se quita los lentes y se agita el cabello, dejándolo desordenado antes de hablar.

—Oye, no te haré daño.

Me negué a mirarlo. Solo asentí antes de retroceder más y comenzar a caminar a grandes zancadas para alejarme lo más posible de él. Lo sentí llamándome, pero lo ignoré con miedo. ¿Qué me haría? No confiaba en él porque no lo conocía. Tampoco conocía sus intenciones conmigo. Sus pasos se acercaban a gran velocidad, por lo que me di vuelta para verlo correr hacía mi. Ahogué un grito en mi garganta y me di vuelta por completo para quedar frente a él. Puse mis manos hacía su dirección, con las palmas extendidas hacía arriba. Comencé a retroceder a medida que el se acerba a mi cuerpo ya de una manera más lenta.

—N-no me hagan nada. Espera hasta m-mañana en la esc-cuela para golpearme si quieres —me encogí, mientras volvía a retroceder otro paso.

 _''¡No te dejes ganar, Gaara!'_ '

Su rostro mostraba confusión. Noté como su mirada se dirigía al moretón que tenía alrededor de mi ojo derecho y vi en su mirada como comenzaba a comprender todo. Me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos azules, mostrando a través de ellos compasión y lástima. Dio un paso hacía mi, con lentitud e inseguridad. Al ver que no me moví, avanzó otro paso. Me tensé aún más e intenté dar otro paso hacía atrás cuando su voz me hizo detener mis movimientos.

—No te haré daño, Gaara. No retrocedas —me pidió.

Lo miré nuevamente y volví a bajar la mirada, quedándome quieto mientras él se acercaba a mi nuevamente hasta quedarse frente a mi tenso cuerpo. Pasó el dorso de su dedo índice sobre los moretones, provocando que cerrara con fuerza mis ojos, temiendo que me golpee. ¿Confiar en su palabra? Ya lo he echo, y nada sale como se supone que debería pasar. He confiado en la palabra de muchas personas, pero ellas terminan lastimándome de todas formas.

—No… No hagas eso… Por favor —rogué.

Al segundo, sentí su mano salir de mi piel. Él retrocedió un paso para darme espacio, cosa que agradecí interiormente. Abrí los ojos para verlo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Dónde vives? Quizá te podría llevar hasta tu casa —ofreció con amabilidad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No… No estoy lejos —miré hacía la dirección de mi pequeña casa.

—No veo que vivas tan lejos de mi. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, puedes ir a mi casa —apuntó hacía la mansión que estaba a lo lejos.

Lo miré. Ya se notaba que era un niño rico, por el auto y su ropa. Asentí, y sin despedirme, comencé a correr hacía mi casa.

No volví a pensar en el encuentro que había tenido con Naruto después de clases, ya que recordaba la forma que cobardemente evité su mirada y su proximidad a mi espacio. Estaba justo ahora encerrado en mi habitación, intentando ocultar los moretones con la base que ocupo para ocultarlos de vez en cuando. Me miraba en pequeño pedazo de espejo roto que había recogido cuando mi padre me había lanzado contra en espejo de cuerpo entero de la sala que antes era de mi madre. Había pensado en usarlo ese momento para defenderme, pero no pude hacerle daño a mi padre.

Cuando acabé, vi hacía afuera, hacía la mansión de Naruto. Las luces estaban encendidas, y de la chimenea salía un leve humo gris oscuro. ¿Cómo se sentirá estar frente a una chimenea encendida? Bajé la mirada al pensar en aquello. Sentí la puerta de la entrada abrirse con fuerza, y hay supe que papá había llegado.

—¿Tan temprano? —susurré para mí mismo.

Debería haberle hecho la comida, pero recién había llegado, y había venido directamente aquí para cubrir la evidencia de que era golpeado por alguien más. Me encogí, tampoco había lavado los pocos platos que teníamos.

Estaba acabado.

* * *

 _ **Revisado ✓✓**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me (Maraton 1/4)**_

 _ **IV**_

— ¡Gaara!

El grito de mi padre resonó por todos lugares de la pequeña casa de madera, provocando que me diera un tirón en el estómago. Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo y unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde ellas. A lo lejos se lograban apreciar los rayos que iluminaban las nubes haciendo que brillaran intensamente mientras los estruendosos ruidos de ellos resonaban por toda la ciudad.

Retrocedí con temor. Mis manos temblaban y estaban muy frías a causa del miedo que sentía en ese instante. Los fuertes pasos de él resoban por el pasillo, sabía que se dirigía hacía aquí para hacer de mi lo que a él le diera la gana. El pomo de la puerta giró de una forma brusca para que mi puerta se pudiera abrir, dejando a la vista a mi padre. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, miraban con furia hacía mi débil cuerpo. Tenía su traje que usaba para su trabajo. Mi padre trabajaba en una empresa que creaba papel de todo tipo como conserje, por lo que no ganaba demasiado. Su traje era un entero de un color azul grisáceo, y a un lado de este, tenía una placa que decía ''Rasa Sabaku''.

Se acercó a mi de una forma brusca para agarrarme del cabello. Gemí por el agudo dolor de mi cuero cabelludo, mientras me arrastraba fuera de mi habitación y fuera de la casa. Me lanzó al suelo que ya había acumulado algo de nieve y me miró de una forma sombría.

—No te golpearé porque estoy cansado. Tú te quedarás aquí para que mueras con el frío.

Dicho aquello, caminó hasta entrar a la vieja casa y cerrar la puerta, dejándome fuera en el frío. Prefería esto mil veces a que me golpeara. Suspiré aliviado.

Puede que me congelara aquí afuera, pero no moriría durante la noche por horribles dolores.

Me levanté, tocando mi cabeza donde dolía. Al menos tenía puesto aquel polerón que había encontrado en la biblioteca, solo esperaba a que me abrigara lo suficiente como para no sentir demasiado frío. Guardé mis manos en formas de puños dentro del bolsillo canguro del oscuro polerón y comencé a caminar, para buscar un lugar donde podía dormir sin morir de hipotermia.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el viento frío comenzaba a azotar mi rostro, congelándome hasta los huesos. Mi labio inferior temblaba y ya estaba seguro que estaba de un color morado. Mi nariz, la notaba roja y helada, mis dedos algo calientes pero aún así el viento traspasaba mi ropa.

— ¿D-dónde me podré q-quedar? —suspiré, viendo como mi aliento se lograba apreciar como vapor por el frío.

Estuve caminando aproximadamente diez minutos congelándome. Mi padre jamás me había dejado salir de uno de mis errores sin un golpe, pero esto era el infierno mismo. El frío cubría el paisaje blanco, mientras la nieve continuaba acumulándose bajo mis pies. Algunos copos me cubrían el rostro o se quedaban atrapados en mi cabello. Mi cuerpo temblaba de una forma increíble, sentía mi respiración más pesada y mi pulso bajo. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol con un tronco grueso, mis rodillas al pecho mientras las abrazaba intentando contener algo de calor.

Intentaba recordar las veces en que mi padre me había dado cariño. Fue antes de que mi madre muriera hace años. Los tres éramos una familia feliz, mi madre siempre me cantaba para poder dormir en las noches. Cuando tenía pesadillas, ella venía conmigo y se acurrucaba a mi lado hasta que yo me dormía en sus cálidos brazos.

Extrañaba aquellos días.

Unas pisadas se escucharon a lo lejos, pero el viento y la nieve cubrían los sonidos. Yo lograba sentir una presencia cerca del lugar donde estaba, pero mis sentidos se estaban debilitando. Un escalofrío apareció por mi columna vertebral, haciendo que temblara aún más que antes. Aquellos pasos volvieron a aparecer.

— ¿Q-quién es? —mi voz penas salió un susurró que el viento se llevó. No sabía si quizás me había escuchado o no, pero no quería hacerme esperanzas.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Quizás había sido algún animal, un perro o un zorro. Gemí por el frío, mis dientes castañeaban. Me aferré a mi propio cuerpo y escondí mi rostro entre mis extremidades para protegerlo del frío invernal.

— ¿Hola?

* * *

 ** _Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte del maratón..._**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me (Maraton 2/4)**_

 _ **V**_

Alcé temblorosa la vista, reconociendo la voz. ¿Por qué justamente debería encontrarme con él? No era justo, y menos estando como estaba ahora; con frío, pálido y con los labios mas oscuros que una mora mientras temblaba como un chihuahua.

— ¿Quién está ahi? —volvió a preguntar Naruto. Sentía sus pasos acercarse cada vez más al lugar donde estaba acurrucado junto al viejo árbol.

—S-soy yo —mi voz apenas y fue un murmullo. Esperaba a que él me hubiera escuchado. Hubo un momento de silencio y yo ya estaba pensando que se había dado media vuelta y se hubiera ido, abandonándome aquí en el frío.

— ¿Gaara? —lo escuché acercarse algo más rápido que antes hasta que logré ver su oscura silueta entre los copos de nieve y el viento que se lograba apreciar como una neblina blanca. Sentí sus profundos ojos azules mirar hacía mi dirección, pero no me inmuté ya que no podía estando así de congelado.

Se acercó a mi a grandes zancadas para ponerse de cuclillas frente a mi. Tenía puesta una bufanda gris y un gorro negro de lana. Sobre sus hombros, llevaba una chaqueta impermeable que traía desabrochada, lo que me dejaba apreciar lo abrigado que estaba con una camiseta gruesa y un polerón de polar. Se bajó la bufanda y me miró escéptico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y estando así de desabrigado?

Acercó su mano para tocarme la frente, pero al hacerlo la apartó de inmediato.

—Estás congelado. Dios, Gaara. Puedes morir estando aquí afuera. Acompáñame. —no era una sugerencia, más bien una orden. Negué tembloroso sin decir nada. Él se levantó y me agarró bajo las axilas, alzándome y obligando a mi cuerpo a levantarse —No te dejaré aquí para que te mueras de frío. Te llevaré a mi casa y en el camino dejaré que me expliques la razón del porqué estar aquí sentado y congelándote.

No me podía mover, y eso lo noté cuando intentó hacer que caminara. Los músculos de mis piernas no reaccionaban y dolían de una forma desagradable. Negué, mientras que, con miedo, me aferraba al cuerpo de Naruto para evitar caerme.

—N-no me p-puedo mov-ver —mi voz salía entrecortada por la fuerza que hacían mis pulmones al intentar inhalar aire caliente. Eran los primeros síntomas de que estaba comenzando a sufrir de hipotermia.

Naruto me miró y, sin esfuerzo alguno me levantó y me apretó contra su cálido cuerpo, esperando que así intentara recibir algo de calor. Caminó hasta llegar a su auto, que era donde se dirigía inicialmente y me subió al asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta. Luego se subió el tras el volante y comenzó a manejar entre los caminos nevados. Encendió la calefacción del auto y sentí como el aire caliente comenzaba a chocar contra mi rostro. En ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando inhalar el cálido aire que estaba dentro del coche.

Luego de unos minutos, abrí los ojos y vi como en ese momento Naruto dirigía su mirada hacía la mía y suspiraba. Se quitó la bufanda y con cuidado, la enrolló alrededor de mi cuello, sin siquiera desviar la mirada del camino.

La bufanda tenía su aroma masculino y estaba tibia por dentro. La lana era suave y producía en mi un leve cosquilleo con cada movimiento.

Tal vez él no fuera tan malo después de todo, pero aún así, sacando aquella conclusión, no logré agarrar confianza.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Explícame el porqué, Gaara.

Pensé en la forma de cómo podría explicarle. ''Mi padre en vez de golpearme me tiró fuera de mi casa para que muriera de frío''

No, no era convincente decirle de esa forma. Intenté en crear una mentira creíble.

—Salí a caminar y comenzó a nevar pero en ese momento no me preocupé mucho. Luego de que la tormenta comenzara más fuerte, me di la vuelta para regresar pero no lograba distinguir los caminos. Entonces me senté bajo el árbol y esperé a que la tormenta terminará… Pero como puedes ver la suerte no está de mi lado —intenté que sonara lo más convincente posible y que no sospechara de que era una mentira.

Vi su expresión, y por primera vez me fijé en cómo era su rostro. Tenía una nariz entre recta y respingada de un tamaño que se veía bien en su rostro. Sus labios eran de un color rosado pálido, pero no sabía si eran así o por el frío. Su labio superior era fino a comparación con el inferior que era carnoso y un poco más oscuro que el superior. Tenía una ligera barba de un día cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro. Sus mejillas eran lisas, sus pómulos levantados lo que le daba una forma extravagante a su rostro. Sus ojos eran largos y finos, que estaban rodeados por unas largas y finas pestañas de color rubio. Sobre ellos, unas espesas cejas del mismo color.

Sus ojos se salieron por un momento del camino para mirarme fijamente, antes de desviar su mirada. Me sentí intimidado, por lo que me di la vuelta para observar por la ventana y acurrucarme contra el asiento de piel mientras esperaba en silencio su respuesta.

Suspiró antes de hablar: — ¿Cómo puedes perderte? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros mientras juntaba mis congelados párpados y esperaba a que la calefacción me calentara lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Aunque no sabía si estaba temblando por frío o por el miedo y la inseguridad que tenía hacía él.

—No lo sé.

El camino fue una eternidad, por más que solo hubieran pasado cerca de dos o tres minutos. Detuvo el auto, sacando las llaves de la chapa y abrió la puerta, mientras yo abría los ojos para encontrarme frente a una enorme construcción. Jamás pensé que de cerca sería aún más enorme. A través de las ventanas lograba apreciar un ambiente acogedor; las luces estaban encendidas y en lo que parecía ser la sala había una gran chimenea encendida.

La puerta de mi lado se abrió y vi como la mano de Naruto se acercaba a la mía para agarrarla firmemente y sacarme de allí con cariño. Me cubrió con un brazo para que el frío no me volviera a consumir y, luego de bloquear el auto, me llevó adentro a pasos rápidos. Entró y sentí como un aire cálido y suave se aferraba contra mi piel descubierta. Miré a mi alrededor boquiabierto, jamás hubiera pensado que su casa sería así de grande.

* * *

 ** _Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte de maratón..._**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_ _ **(Maraton 3/4)**_

 _ **VI**_

La luz casi me cegó por completo. Había varias luces encendidas a medida que Naruto me hacía avanzar, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Estábamos en la sala de bienvenida, donde había varios muebles de aspecto antiguo, floreros, fotografías enmarcadas y algunos espejos. El suelo era flotante, de madera, que estaba cubierto por una larga alfombra color rojo carmesí con detalles amarillos y negros. Era tan acogedor. El calor de la chimenea llegaba incluso hasta donde estábamos nosotros, lo que le daba un aire tibio y amigable dentro de las paredes. Había algunas puertas y pasillos a medida que avanzábamos, lo que me daba una gran impresión del enorme lugar en el que estaba.

— ¿Naruto?

Una voz femenina me sacó de mi sueño despierta. Naruto me guió por una puerta hasta abrirla y entrar. Las luces estaban encendidas, de un color blanco brillante, que iluminaba toda la enorme cocina. Una señora, de unos treinta y tantos años, estaba frente a una olla revolviendo lo que se veía como salsa de tomate. Su mirada se dirigió a Naruto para luego caer en mi. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos y con una sonrisa se acercó a nosotros.

—Bueno, ¿Quién eres, lindo? —sonrió.  
—B-bueno… Y-yo…  
—El es Gaara mamá —dijo Naruto.

Lo miré, intentando de alguna forma agradecerle con la mirada, pero cuando desvió su mirada de su madre hasta mi, me sentí intimidada y tuve que desviar la mia.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Gaara . Soy Kushina, la madre de Naruto —sonrió de una forma amable, mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba las manos con suavidad.

Suavidad… Desde que murió mi madre que no la había sentido.

Ella me miró, luego miró a Naruto fijamente. Me soltó las manos mientras me tocaba las mejillas y la frente. Hizo una mueca.

—Tienes fiebre. ¿Qué sucedió, Naruto?  
—Iba de camino a mi auto después de ir a buscar una… cosa, y me lo encontré sentado bajo un árbol a media tormenta. Cuando me acerqué, temblaba y estaba realmente muy frío. Lo lleve a mi auto para abrigarlo y el me dijo que había salido justo cuando comenzaba la tormenta y, al momento de querer regresar a su casa, no lograba ver nada y ya estaba perdido en ese momento. No se más.

Kushina asintió, mientras me guiaba con cariño a una silla y hacía que me sentara allí.

—Te prepararé algo de té y te daré algo para la fiebre. Te puedes quedar en la habitación de invitados que está arriba por esta noche. Tiene una propia chimenea, aunque es algo pequeña. No creo que sufras de nuevo frío cariño —sonrió— Estaba haciendo la cena, por lo que quizás te gustaría comer algo antes de llevarte a la cama.

¿Comida? ¿Dónde estaba la amenaza o el favor a cambio de ella? ¿Me la daría gratis?

—Oh, claro, gracias —sonreí, intentando ser amable.

Luego de cenar y conocer al resto de la familia Uzumaki, quienes la conformaban Kushina y Minato Uzumaki, y sus hijos, Naruto y Himawari, la pequeña hermanita de seis años de Naruto. Era muy tierna, y de alguna forma me recordaba a mi cuando tenía su edad. Además, era muy risueña y preguntaba de todo, pero no me aburría de ella. Es más, me entretenía resolviendo todas sus dudas.

—Himawari, deja a Gaara en paz —dijo Naruto, cuando estábamos en la sala frente a la chimenea.

Kushina me había dicho que me quedara allí unos minutos para recuperar mi calor corporal. Estaba funcionando, ya sentía cómo el frío se iba de mi cuerpo y el calor comenzaba a remplazarlo de a poco. Naruto me estaba acompañando, mientras el Sr. y la Sra. Uzumaki terminaban de limpiar todo en la cocina. Himawari estaba sobre las piernas de Naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello de una forma graciosa.

— ¡¿Pero, pero, pero, pero por qué?! —dijo mientras fruncía su frente.  
—Lo debes estar cansando, Hima.  
—No, no me está cansando —le dije a Naruto. Él me miró y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras suspiraba.  
—No sabes lo preguntona y odiosa que es cuando conoce a gente nueva. Un poco más y les pide una biografía de ellos mismos —dijo mientras le revolvía de vuelta su cabello con una risa.  
— ¡Oye! ¡No lo hagas!  
—Oh, ¿no?  
— ¡No! —chilló riéndose.

Naruto me miró antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago a Himawari. Ella comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos mientras reía y chillaba. Reí con ellos mientras los veía divertirse de esa manera juntos.

— ¡No, Naruto! ¡Gaara, ayúdame! —chilló entre risas.

Me detuve. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me uno e interrumpo? Me encogí en mi lugar, mientras sentía como Naruto detenía las cosquillas y bajaba de sus piernas a Himawari, quien aún reía y sonreía.

—Himawari, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus muñecas, mm? —sugirió de repente.  
— ¿Vienes conmigo Gaara? —preguntó Himawari.  
—Él va después, linda.

La pequeña asintió y se fue brincando hasta las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. Naruto se giró hasta mi y me miró. Su mirada azulada se volvia curiosa y extrañada, mientras recorría mi delgado y debilucho cuerpo con ella.

— ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó luego de unos segundos.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte del maraton...**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me (Maraton 4/4)**_

 _ **VII**_

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundido.

Suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenándolo por completo.

—Es que te veo… No lo sé. ¿Raro? No de la forma en la que tú crees. Es que en tus ojos logro ver tu miedo, también tu inseguridad. Era solo una pregunta de curiosidad. No importa.

Desvié mi mirada para ver hacía mies pies. No le diría mi reputación como el ''rarito'' en la escuela, ni tampoco el tipo de relación que tenía con mi padre. Era obvio que cuando fuéramos nuevamente a la EW él se daría cuenta de cómo todos me trataban; se daría cuenta de que el golpe que él vio cuando se sentó a mi lado en la clase del Sr. Yamato lo había provocado Sasuke por haber intentado protegerme.

¿Se notará el golpe? Inconscientemente me llevé la mano hasta el pómulo de mi mejilla. No sentí el mismo dolor como el de esta tarde, pero aun así sentí unas ligeras punzadas en ella.

No, no le respondería a aquella pregunta con la verdad.

—Bueno, apenas y se t-tu nombre… —diablos, debo dejar de tartamudear.

Él rió. Notaba la diversión detrás de aquella sonrisa —Eso es obvio. Yo tampoco te conozco, pero tampoco podía dejarte allí para que murieras de frío.

Asentí, entendiendo su punto y por un momento, logré sentirme querido, aunque no fuera un cariño que se pudiera notar.

— ¿Tuviste piedad de mi? —pregunté con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

El me miró realmente extrañado. Sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No sentí piedad de ti, Gaara. Solo te vi y me dije que debía ayudarte. ¿Qué si no? Estabas pálido y más helado que un hielo. Aún no logro entender como pudiste haberte perdido.

—No siempre fui bueno con los caminos.

Asintió, mientras sonreía.

Luego de aquella conversación, la madre de Naruto me llevó hasta la habitación para invitados que era del porte de mi habitación multiplicada por diez. ¡Era enorme! Tenía una cama matrimonial cubierta por colchas de color carmesí. Las paredes eran rojas y los pisos de una tierna madera. Las cortinas de un color marrón, mientras que unos visillos transparentes me separaban de la hermosa vista que se lograba apreciar desde allí. Tenía varios muebles con cajones y otros para dejar cosas. Como había dicho ella anteriormente, tenía una pequeña chimenea en una esquina que el Sr. Uzumaki se había tomado la molestia se encenderla para temperar la habitación.

Kushina me prestó un camisón y una pantalonera que eran de su esposo. Me había dicho que ya no le quedaban y que si quería me lo podía quedar sin problemas, y yo acepté.

Estuve despierto hasta las dos de la madrugada aproximadamente. Pensaba en la hospitalidad de esta familia. Ellos me habían dado alimento sin ninguna condición o golpe por en medio. Me dejaron en una cómoda habitación, mi espalda contra un suave y blanco colchón, las colchas me abrigaban tanto que ya no tenía frío. La chimenea estaba aún encendida, pero el fuego se extinguía de a poco, alumbrando la habitación y marcando las sombras de los muebles con sus movimientos cada vez más y más lentos.

Estaba fijamente viendo aquel fuego que de a poco desaparecía cuando unos pasos irrumpieron en mis pensamientos. Había alguien en el pasillo de afuera. Me levanté para caminar y abrir con lentitud la puerta.

Allí, caminando completamente de negro iba Naruto. Al verme, se detuvo y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, procurando con ese gesto que hiciera silencio. Solo asentí mientras comenzaba a entrar nuevamente a la habitación donde me estaba quedando y, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar con cuidado la puerta, Naruto me lo impidió y entró, bloqueando la salida y haciendo que retrocediera.

—Tranquilo. Gaara, no le puedes decir a nadie que salí ahora —susurró.

Lo miré extrañado, mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

— ¿Dónde vas? Claro, si es que no te importa responder… —susurré.

Negó, mientras me dedicaba una leve sonrisa de lado, alzando la comisura izquierda de sus rosados labios.

—No, no puedes saber.

Asentí, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Yo… Creo que intentaré dormir algo… —murmuré. Alcé nuevamente la vista para ver como asentía con la cabeza y retrocedía.

—Buenas noches, cerecita. —sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Cerecita… Mi madre me decía así debido al color de mi cabello. Cuando murió, pensé que jamás escucharía ese apodo nuevamente. Recuerdos de ella llenaron mi mente de una forma instantánea, provocando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y mi visión se volviera borrosa por ellas. Sorbí por la nariz mientras secaba las esquinas de mis ojos y volvía a la cama para enterrarme profundamente bajo las colchas e intentar reconciliar el sueño luego de un terrible primer día.

* * *

 _¡Lo siento!_

 _Habia olvidado por completo esta historia. De verdad lo siento. Tratare de seguir actualizando, pero es que he estado muy atareada estos últimos días. Les he dejado este maratón para compensarlo._

 _Espero me perdonen, y gracias de antemano por las personitas que acaban de leer esto. Voy a editarlo ya que los primeros capítulos tienen fallas considerables._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **VIII**_

La noche, callada y silenciosa. Fría y oscura. Este era mi hogar por las noches. Nadie conocía este lado de mi, nadie me conoce cuando estoy furioso, ni cuando debo hacer el trabajo.

Todos piensan que yo soy uno de esos niños buenos, pero se equivocan.

Saqué las llaves de mi Camaro del bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón y entré en él. Abrí la guantera que se encontraba en el lado del copiloto y cogí mi arma de 22 mm. para guardarla en la cinturilla de mis pantalones, también cogí una bolsa de color negro de allí y la guardé dentro de mi chaqueta de cuero negro. Encendí el coche, procurando no hacer mucho ruido aunque fuera imposible y arranqué para alejarme lo más que podía de mi hogar.

Los caminos de tierra y piedras hacían que el auto se llenara de polvo y se ensuciara, aunque no me importaba demasiado. Lo único que tenía en mente era ir donde los chicos y yo nos habíamos acordado en juntarnos, a las 2:30 am. En el mismo callejón de siempre por la calle 714 de Camp Street. Debíamos reunirnos para así terminar de entregar algunos de los pedidos y terminar un ''pequeño'' trabajo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Vería la cara de ese bastardo cuando le apunte con el cañón de mi pistola sobre la cien para acabar con su patética vida. Por un momento, recordé el miedo que veía en los ojos de Gaara cada vez que me acercaba a el; un miedo profundo, terror.

Cuando vi su moretón en su pómulo me extrañé demasiado. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Esta tarde, cuando me lo encontré sentado bajo ese árbol, no logré ver si aún lo tenía, por lo que era más que seguro que había intentado ocultarse las marcas. También fue extraño habérmelo encontrado solo, casi congelado, bajo ese árbol en medio de una gran ventisca y cuando me contó lo sucedido, no le creí. ¿Haberse perdido?

Negué para mi mismo. Encendí la radio en cuanto salí de los caminos de tierra y pasé a los de cemento. En la radio que tenía puesta estaban dando ''Demons'' de Imagine Dragons.

Llegué a la 714 Camp Street y luego de estacionar y apagar el motor de mi polvoriento auto, bajé con la bolsa de plástico negro y caminé hasta adentrarme en la oscuridad del callejón. Al llegar a una puerta verde, giré el pomo y entré. Respiré el aire con olor a cigarro y marihuana, ya deben estar todos aquí.

Me adentré más a la construcción que usábamos como base. El lugar estaba abandonado y nadie sospechaba de que nuestro paradero era este lugar. Entré a la sala y vi sentados en el único sofá gastado que había allí a los hermanos Hidan y Suigetsu Hozuki, uno al lado del otro mientras ambos fumaban que se yo que cosa. Ambos tenían 17 años, eran los menores aquí con esa edad. Hidan y Suigetsu tenían el cabello blanco hasta la altura del cuello, liso. Hidan siempre lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás y bien peinado mientras que a Suigetsu le volaban los mechones por el rostro. Ambos tenían los ojos de un color purpura acentuado. Los hermanos medían 1,80, lo que les daba una edad mayor a la que tenían.

A su lado, estaba Itachi Uchiha, el líder y el mayor de nuestra banda llamada ''The Black Wing'' (La Ala Negra). Tenía 20 años y medía casi los dos metros; 1,97 para ser exactos. Cabello negro, largo y amarrado en una coleta baja tras su espalda, tez blanca con unas singulares marcas en su rostro y ojos negros como la noche, atraía a chicas por montones.

Y parados a los lados del umbral de la puerta que llevaba a una habitación, estaban Shikamaru Nara y Sasori Akasuna. Shikamaru tenia 19 años, su el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos marrones y usaba aretes circulares en sus oídos, era un flojo desvergonzado pero aún así las chicas lo encontraban atractivo. Sasori era un poco más bajo que yo aunque ambos teniamos 18. Era britanico, pero se escapó de la policía allí y llegó aquí, donde lo integramos a nuestra pandilla. Él tenía el cabello de un fuerte rojo y ojos de un color gris obscuro. Su tez era clara y un poco aceitunada en algunas zonas de los brazos y piernas. Todos tipos duros buenos para las peleas.

Lancé la bolsa sobre la mesa de centro que se encontraba allí y esperé allí, de pie alguna reacción antes de hablar.

—¿Qué debemos hacer primero, mhm? ¿Matar al bastardo de Obito y entregar el pedido, o entregar el pedido y matar al bastardo de Obito? —pregunté, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendía con el encendedor que estaba sobre la mesa. Inhalé una gran calada antes de expulsar el humo por mi boca.

—Primero… —habló Itachi, mientras se levantaba y tomaba la bolsa para ver su contenido: Drogas —…Nos dividiremos. Tres irán conmigo a matar a Obito y tres irán a entregarle esto a Shino. —nos miró a todos mientras suspiraba para volver a hablar— Naruto, Shikamaru y Suigetsu vendrán conmigo. Los demás, tomen la camioneta y vayan a darle las drogas a Akimichi.

Él comenzó a caminar a la salida, obligándonos a seguirlo por la espalda mientras los otros tres se quedaban allí parta esperar a que nos fuéramos. Le lancé las llaves de mi Camaro a Itachi, quien las atrapó en el aire y nos subimos a este para partir en la dirección a la muerte de Obito.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte de la historia…**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **IX**_

Itachi manejó por varias calles que para ese entonces estaban vacías. Eran las 2:48 am., nadie estaría fuera a esta hora, ni menos con la ventisca que cada vez iba desapareciendo.

Iba en el lado del copiloto, mientras que Shikamaru en el asiento de atrás justamente al medio de este y Suigetsu al lado derecho del asiento, mirando hacía afuera, viendo por el parabrisas que de a poco se cubría con pequeños copos de nieve, por lo que Itachi debía activar el limpiaparabrisas.

Solo nos demoraríamos en llegar a nuestro destino al menos cinco minutos más.

—¿Cuándo se supone que nos debía Obito? —preguntó Shikamaru luego de unos minutos en silencio total, solo escuchando al motor ronronear.

—Dos mil dólares. Si para cuando lleguemos donde nos encontraríamos y no los tiene, lo matamos —respondió Itachi.

Obito estaba metido en un gran problema. Su apodo era Madara y todos lo conocían por ese, ya que nunca reveló que su verdadero nombre era Obito. Luego de una investigación profunda hacía él antes de entregarle la droga, descubrimos que en realidad se llamaba Obito, y para no levantar sospechas lo llamamos así cuando estamos todos reunidos. Nos había comprado diez kilos de droga para enviarla a través de un camión al extranjero. Cuando fuimos a buscar los dos mil dólares que nos debía por ello, nos dijo que no los tenía y que supuestamente hoy los conseguiría. Obito era un pequeño mal nacido bueno para nada. Varias veces otras pandillas como la nuestra (solo que de dos o tres integrantes) nos habían dicho que habían echo tratos con él, pero no les había entregado el dinero y se había ocultado. Si no tenía los dos mil dólares esta noche, su jodida vida terminaría en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

Nuevamente pensé en la desconfianza que veía en los ojos de Gaara. Sacudí de forma brusca mi cabeza para quitarme el miedo de aquel chico de mi mente.

—Hey, man, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Desvié mi mirada hacía él y suspiré, mientras me encogía de hombros.

—Nada.

Al llegar, Itachi apagó el motor y salimos los cuatro juntos del Camaro. Entre la fría neblina, logramos apreciar una sombra acercarse a nosotros. Cabeza agachada y espalda encorvada hacía abajo. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacía aquí.

Itachi nos miró e hizo una seña con la cabeza, lo que Shikamaru, Suigetsu y yo entendimos muy bien. Metí la mano bajo la chaqueta y agarré mi pistola, listo para cualquier cosa al igual que Suigetsu y Shikamaru, quien la tenía dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

Madara o Obito se acercó a nosotros, y en cuanto notó nuestra presencia sobre las sombras, alzó la cabeza y suspiró. Se plantó frente a Itachi, quien era una cabeza más alto que él y lo miró.

—Lo siento chicos, no logré conseguir el dinero. Será para la próxima —dijo con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, su expresión dura y fría.

—El problema aquí, Obito —hizo una pausa— es que no habrá una ''otra vez'' —dijo haciendo las comillas con dos dedos de cada mano en el aire —¿Naruto?

Lo miré con una expresión seria. Dura. Fría y calculadora. Saqué la pistola y apunté hacía él, mientras me acercaba lo necesario para posicionarla sobre si cabeza.

—Si intentas escapar, te daré donde más te duele.

Noté como su nerviosismo comenzaba a aumentar, provocando que pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieran sobre su frente. Tragó duro y asintió.

—Ve al callejón de tu derecha. Iré atrás de ti, bastardo.

Dudando, comenzó a caminar hacía donde le indiqué. Miré a Shikamaru, Suigetsu y a Itachi y asintieron al unísono, dando a entender que me daban su consentimiento para que yo matara al imbécil de Obito.

Supongo que Obito aprovechó mi pequeña distracción, porque comenzó a correr calle abajo. Maldije por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a correr tras él. Apunté con la pistola a su espalda y disparé.

Una. Dos. Tres.

Cayó su cuerpo ya sin vida al suelo. Me detuve mientras recobraba el aliento.

—Llamen a Sasori y Hidan. Pregunten si ya entregaron el pedido. Si es así, díganles que traigan la camioneta, porque ni loco ensucio mi Camaro con la sangre de este imbécil.

Suigetsu de inmediato, luego de escucharme, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans y marcó. Luego de terminar la llamada, me dijo: —Dijeron que veían hacía acá. Llegaran en menos de dos minutos.

Entre los seis, cargamos el cuerpo de Obito y, luego de meterlo a una bolsa larga y negra de plástico, lo metimos a la maleta de la camioneta roja. En ella se subieron Itachi, Sasori y Hidan. Shikamaru, Suigetsu y yo nos iríamos en mi Camaro, no sin antes limpiar la sangre esparcida por la acera lo más posible.

Manejamos por pastizales hasta alejarnos de la ciudad.

Enterramos el cuerpo de Obito lo más profundo que podíamos para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Llegamos a nuestro edificio y los demás se adentraron a este. Yo antes de bajarme, miré la hora de mi reloj: 5:32 am. Debía llegar a mi hogar antes de las 6 am. Detuve a Itachi antes de que entrara.

—Debo irme ya, Itachi. Despídeme de los chicos.

El asintió.

—Bien. Adiós Naruto. Te llamaré cuando tengamos trabajo.

Asentí y me subí a mi coche. Lo encendí y arranqué, camino a casa.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte de la historia…**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **X**_

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos mientras suspiraba de una forma cansada. Estaba enredado entre las sábanas de un grueso algodón y varias colchas. Jamás había dormido tan bien en mi vida. Vi como la puerta se abría y del umbral de esta aparecía Himawari. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, no como ayer que lo traía suelto. Su cabello era de un negro azulado y sus ojos igual de azules que los de su hermano. Tenía puesta sobre los hombros una bata de color rosa, con la imagen de ''Hello Kitty'' a un lado. Caminó hacía mi de una forma lenta, como si pensara que la echaría hacía afuera. Miré la hora del reloj que estaba en una pequeña cómoda a un lado de la cama: 8:11 am.

Era temprano, pero con el cielo nublado y aún nevando ya de una forma mas lenta, parecía como si aún estuviera de noche. Me senté en la cama mientras sentía como Himawari se subía al lado desocupado de la cama matrimonial y bostezaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Himawari?  
—Es que… Tuve una pesadilla y quise ir con mi hermano, pero no despierta, como siempre… —hizo una pausa, su voz cansada y apagada—…y luego fui donde mis papás, pero estaban dormidos muy cómodamente y siempre los despierto a esta hora, no quise molestarlos —la pequeña parecía apenada y avergonzada por el echo de que me haya despertado solo a mi, aun que no me importaba demasiado.

Abrió su pequeña boca para continuar, pero yo la interrumpí.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo hasta que amanezca por completo? —le pregunté.

Asintió, mientras un leve rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas. Sonreí, era tan inocente. Abrí las colchas y ella se metió dentro de la cama a mi lado. La cubrí como mi madre solía hacerlo conmigo para luego acurrucarme yo. Ella acercó su pequeño cuerpo para abrazarme, de inmediato me tensé un poco. ¿Me golpearía? Me reí yo mismo por esa pregunta tan tonta. Era muy pequeña y solo necesitaba compañía.

La abracé también y acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada de plumas para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirme, al igual que Himawari.

|Sin PDV|

—Naruto… Despierta cariño.

Naruto se despertó por los llamados de su madre. Abrió con pereza los ojos para encontrarla a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó en la cama mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro para intentar saciar el sueño. Se despeinó el pelo y miró a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?  
—Ven conmigo, cariño. Quiero que veas algo —sonrió. Se levantó y caminó.

Naruto suspiró, se levantó y caminó atrás de su madre.

Solo dormía con unos pantalones de franela y nada para arriba. Él chico de cabellos dorados acostumbraba a pasearse así por la mañana antes de ducharse y vestirse. Su madre lo esperó frente a la puerta en donde Gaara se quedaría por esa noche. Extrañado, Naruto caminó hacía ella.

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que dejaba a la vista la habitación por completo. Entraron los dos y Naruto logró ver a Gaara abrazado de una forma realmente cariñosa con Himawari, quien también lo hacía con el. Ambos durmiendo profundamente.

—De seguro que Himawari tuvo una pesadilla y vino con Gaara. ¿No es tierno? —dijo con una leve y silenciosa risa su madre.

Naruto se quedó en silencio observando aquella tierna escena, lo que le produjo una sonrisa. Su hermana y Gaara abrazados durmiendo. Miró la hora de la mesita al lado de la cama matrimonial: 10:49 am.

—Creo que deberíamos despertarlos, ¿no? —preguntó.  
—Si, iba a despertar a Gaara y me encontré a Himawari aquí.

Miró como su madre se acercaba al lado de Himawari y se sentaba allí. Le acarició el hombro y comenzó a susurrar su nombre hasta que la pequeña de su hermana despertó con pereza. Miró a su madre y se separó de los brazos de Gaara, provocando así que éste se despertara. El se sentó en la cama mientras miraba como la madre de Naruto cargaba a Himawari y salía de la habitación, sin antes decir un ''Buenos días'' dirigido a Gaara.

Naruto se acercó a Gaara y se sentó donde antes había estado acostada su hermana.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —le preguntó.  
—Bien, supongo… —murmuró el pelirrojo.

El lo miró y se encogió de hombros, para luego desviar algo avergonzado su mirada.

—No importa que yo haya dormido con… Himawari, ¿cierto? —preguntó a Naruto.

Él lo miró extrañado y confundido. Sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—No, claro que no, Gaara . ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?  
—Uhm… Yo… Curiosidad —mintió el chico. La verdad es que Gaara le había preguntado aquello para saber si –quizás- él lo golpearía por haber dormido con su hermana y Naruto logró ver nuevamente su miedo a través de sus ojos, por más extraño que sonara. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Gaara?  
—Uhm… Si, claro.  
—¿Porqué Kiba, ayer en el almuerzo, te tocó así? —preguntó.

Detrás de todo, Naruto sentía un enojo profundo al verlo ese día tan indefenso, mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel imbécil de Kiba. Cuando le apretó el moretón de su mejilla, Naruto había logrado ver como Gaara ponía una mueca de dolor, por lo que él no había sido nada cuidadoso con el como para deducir que si eran algo. Esperó, expectante, la respuesta del chico.

—Y-yo… Uhm… Él… —cayó. Bajó la cabeza para así evitar mirarle a la cara.

Naruto lo miró, sin saber que decir o hacer. Necesitaba respuestas, y por alguna razón sentía una extraña necesidad de cuidar a este chico que, por casualidad, llegó a su casa cuando más lo necesitaba. Agarró con delicadeza el mentón del chico para así obligarlo a mirarle. Sonrió cálidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No importa, Gaara. Déjame preguntarte algo más fácil, ¿alguien más te hace eso en la escuela?

Lo miró por unos leves segundos antes de volver a desviar la mirada y bajar con sus manos la mano de Naruto. Algo apenado, asintió débilmente.

* * *

 _¡Buen domingo a todos!_

 _Espero les este gustando la historia y gracias por dejarme sus reviews. Me hacen muy feliz._

 _Estare subiendo capítulos asi ya que a veces están muy cortos y siento que se pierde el hilo de la historia._

 _Spam: Tengo otra historia GaaNaru escrita por mi para un reto en un foro, si pasaran a leerla y me dijeran en que me equivoque seria perfecto._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XI**_

Naruto lo miró, el enojo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Quién lastimaría a este pobre chico? Bufó molesto, aunque cuando el le había mencionado eso de ''Espera hasta mañana en la escuela para golpearme si quieres'' cuando lo vio camino a casa por uno de los caminos de tierra. Él había mirado su moretón y había entendido todo, pero necesitaba aclaraciones; no quería, por una extraña razón, que le hicieran daño a Gaara.

Sabía lo que se sentía, ya que él mismo había pasado por aquello.

Tenía doce años cuando sus compañeros y las personas que se hacían pasar por ''amigos'' comenzaron a molestarle, golpeándolo, encerrándolo en los baños e insultándolo. Jamás logró saber el porqué de aquella situación. Uno de aquellos chicos que disfrutaba golpeándolo era Kiba Inuzuka, y, luego de 6 años, volvió a encontrarlo, disfrutando nuevamente molestar a otras personas.

Su madre al enterarse, lo había cambiado de escuela y puesto una demanda al director por la falta de atención hacía los más jóvenes. Naruto pensó en que nunca más volvería a encontrarse a Kiba por allí. Pero aquí estaba, yendo a la misma escuela que él. Él sabía que no lo reconocería, ya que a esa edad su cabello era mucho mas largo, usaba unos lentes de pasta que dejo de utilizar luego haberse operado debido a su problema de vision. Además, su forma de rostro ya no era la misma, ni menos su complexión. Cuando tenía doce años, su rostro era ovalado y era, por así decirlo, ''rellenito''; una de las muchas razones por el cuál lo molestaban. Fue un cambio realmente notorio y llegó de golpe cuando entró en la pubertad a los catorce años, donde ya estaba yendo a la Sherwood Forest School. Allí sucedieron cambios en su cuerpo y su mente, lo que lo hizo cambiar la forma de ver la vida.

A mediados de año, Naruto se unió a la banda actual. Para ese entonces, allí solo estaban Itachi, Shikamaru y Sasori. Allí consumía drogas y bebía hasta no poder ponerse de pie todos los fines de semana. Luego de un año, llegaron Hidan y Suigetsu. Supieron por ellos que estaban siendo perseguidos, por lo que Itachi nos compró una arma a cada uno y así les enseñó como utilizarla. A la semana mató por primera vez.

Los recuerdos invadían de una forma perturbante la mente de Naruto, quien aún, con la mirada fija en Gaara, seguía sentado a su lado en la cama.

Gaara no dejó de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Se le veía realmente hundido en sus pensamientos que decidió mejor no decir nada al respecto.

|PDV de Gaara|

Sus ojos mieles estaban perdidos mirando hacía atrás mío, pero al momento de darme vuelta noté que no había nada interesante allí aparte de la pared.

Estaba pensando en algo… ¿Qué? No lo sé, pero de inmediato comencé a sacar conclusiones.

'' _Quizás esté pensando lo divertido que sería golpearme, o quizás en las muchas maneras de hacerlo para que a mi me duela''_

Me encogí en mi lugar, mientras que disimuladamente intentaba echarme hacía atrás, alejándome del cuerpo de Naruto.

Él me miró de repente. Sus ojos clavados en los míos. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo se fuera hacía atrás para que mi espalda tocara la suave almohadas de plumas, impidiéndome seguir retrocediendo. Él continuó acercándole, para luego sentarse más cerca de mi y abrazarme.

¿Abrazarme?

Me estrechó contra sus brazos, juntando ambos pechos y torsos. Quise apartarme, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus fornidos hombros y empujándolo fuera de mi cuerpo. Naruto solo me apretó más contra su cuerpo, quitándome el aliento.

—¿Naruto? ¿Q-qué haces? —pregunté con miedo.

Jamás había recibido un abrazo, no desde que mi madre murió como se puede notar. Quizás me haría daño. Me podría golpear. Cada pensamiento negativo posible llegaba a mi mente como una bomba, poniéndome realmente nervioso y tenso.

—Sólo relájate, cerecita.

Volvió a decirme aquel apodo. Intenté hacer lo que él me pidió: relajarme en sus brazos. Cerré los ojos por un momento e intenté hacer que mi cuerpo dejara de estar tenso.

Lo logré.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XII**_

Mis tensos músculos solté cuando él me pidió que lo hiciera. Naruto me estaba enseñando lo que era un abrazo.

Él tenía sus brazos, quietos, alrededor mío, apretándome contra su cálido cuerpo. El silencio era nuestra música de fondo, mientras que ambas anatomías estaban pegadas. Naruto comenzó a acariciarme de una forma suave y reconfortante la espalda. De arriba hacia abajo. Con movimientos circulares… Mi mente se relajó, y de algún modo me sentí protegido al estar junto a él.

—Eres tan inocente… —susurró contra mi cabeza luego de unos segundos.

Puede que tuviera razón al deducir aquello. Cuando necesitaba defenderme, de igual forma salía lastimado. No conocía mucho el mundo exterior, solo entendía por aquello un mundo cruel y violento, que solo lastimaba. Jamás conocí la amistad, ya que desde niño yo siempre estaba solo o me dejaban de lado. Tampoco conocía el amor, ni si quiera aquella palabra se encontraba en mi diccionario mental. Poco sabía sobre él. ¿De verdad cuando una persona especial se te acerca sientes mariposas en el estómago?

Aún así, no respondí ante aquella deducción.

Naruto me soltó de a poco, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para mirarme fijamente al rostro, levantando una comisura para así hacer una tierna casi-sonrisa. Me pasó el dorso de su de su dedo índice suavemente por la mejilla, mientras que yo solo tendía a apartar avergonzado la mirada de él.

—No fue muy terrible, ¿o si? —me preguntó, entre unas pequeñas risitas.

Negué, aún avergonzado con la cabeza, mientras intentaba esconder mi rostro bajándolo lo que más podía. Naruto me agarró con delicadeza el mentón y me obligó a mirarlo. Suspiré.

—Ven, mamá está preparando el desayuno. Será mejor que bajemos ahora.

Se levantó de la cama y me ofreció su mano. Con una sonrisa forzada, la tomé y juntos bajamos hasta el comedor.

Kushina estaba sirviéndole cereales a Himawari, quien estaba sentada en una silla frente a la mesa cepillando a una muñeca de trapo. Al vernos, sonrió mientras se bajaba de la silla, dando un pequeño salto para caer al suelo. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por las piernas a causa de mi altura. Miré a Himawari algo apenado, pero también la abracé, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

—Mira, te presentaré a Milly —me dice, antes de apartarse de mi y tomar mi mano para arrastrarme hacía la mesa que había allí en la cocina.

Miré a Naruto, intentando preguntarle quién era ''Milly''. Él solo rió mientras Himawari me hacía sentarme en una de las sillas. Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba también con nosotros.

—Es la muñeca. —me dijo.

Asentí, mientras Himawari me pasaba su muñeca marca Barbie, aunque ésta tenía el cabello rojizo y no rubio.

—Me la compraron cuando cumplí seis años… —me dijo Himawari, señalando la edad con los dedos.

Acaricié el sedoso cabello de la muñeca, por más que fuera artificial era hermoso, antes de responder: —Es muy bonita —le dije, mientras se la devolvía.

Ella sonrió. Miró la muñeca en sus manos, para luego volver a mirarme y desviar su mirada a su muñeca nuevamente.

—Te pareces a Milly —me dijo.

Naruto le pidió la muñeca a Himawari y ella se la dio. Él inspeccionó con ojo experto la muñeca para luego mirarme a mi, provocando así que me ruborizara. Claro, ¿Quién no lo haría estando en mi situación, viendo como un chico y su hermanita me estaban comparando con una Barbie?

—Sip, te pareces. Tiene tus mismos ojos, verdez azulados. —sonrió inocente, mientras continuaba explicando minuciosamente el porqué de mi similitud con la muñeca— También tiene la forma de tu rostro y el color de tu piel… Además, tiene tu mismo cabello —dijo, aún sonriendo— Es como su hubieran hecho una versión femenina de ti en esta muñeca. —concluyó por fin.

—Naruto, déjalo tranquilo, lo pones nervioso —le regañó su madre, quien me miraba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una ligera risita. Le devolvió la muñeca a Himawari mientras yo intentaba hacer bajar la sangre de mis mejillas que ahora deberían de estar de un rojo puro. Miré la hora del reloj de pared que había allí. Eran las 11:33 am. Debería estar en casa para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo a mi padre.

Lo mejor de todo, era que la tormenta había detenido un poco, ya no era muy fuerte. Podría caminar. Me levanté, mientras suspiraba.

—Yo… Creo que ya es hora de irme. Mi p-padre no sabe que estoy aquí… Debe de estar preocupado —si, claro.

Kushina me miró.

—¿No tomarás desayuno con nosotros?  
—Oh, no, lo siento, Sra. Uzumaki… Tomaré el desayuno cuando llegue a mi casa —sonreí, pero de inmediato recordé algo que me hizo hacer desaparecer aquella sonrisa— Mi ropa está mojada… —murmuré.  
—Tengo algo de ropa de Minato que ya no ocupa a montones. Te podría dar algo que te quedara si lo deseas.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, algo tímido.

—No podría aceptar eso.  
—¡No es problema, cariño! Ven, sígueme. ¿Naruto? Cuida a tu hermana y vigila los huevos para que no se quemen, ¿vale?

Lo miré, viendo como él asentía. La Sra. Uzumaki me tomó del brazo y me llevó por un pasillo por el primer piso de la casa. Abrió una puerta, dejándome ver una habitación llena de ropa. ¿Esto es un armario?

—Que… grande.  
—Oh, si. Minato quería uno así.

Entró y abrió unos muebles, sacando unas prendas. Me tendió una blusa junto con una camisa manga larga, unos jeans algo ajustados. También unas zapatillas de lona con caña. Me había dicho que las ocupaba el para andar más cómodo. Acepté gustosamente todo.

Luego de cambiarme, colocándome la camisa manga larga, los jeans y las zapatillas, bajé las escaleras llevando la blusa que también me había dado en la mano. Me dirigí a la cocina para ver a Himawari, Naruto, Kushina y Minato sentados comiendo.

El hambre entró en mi, pero me negué a pedir algo. Siempre que lo hacía, nada salía bien.

—Uhm… Venía a agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mi… Ya me debo ir.

Kushina se levantó y sonrió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres algo antes de irte, cariño?

Si —No, gracias —le sonreí.

Asintió.

—Cuándo necesites algo cariño, ven aquí. ¿Bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Naruto se levantó, mientras que yo me acercaba a Himawari para darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego estreche la mano del Sr. Uzumaki. Le agradecí a él también por todo.

Me despedí de Kushina con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego caminé junto con Naruto hasta la puerta, entonces él me detuvo.

—Podría llevarte yo. Así sabré donde vives —sonrió.

El pánico llegó a mi como una flecha. Mi cara perdió color luego de unos minutos y comencé a sentirme más frío de lo normal. ¿Porqué me ponía tan nervioso cuando se ofrecía a llevarme a mi casa? Negué rápidamente con la cabeza antes de hacer una estupidez.

—No, no hace falta. Me voy caminando… La tormenta ya se está deteniendo, así que podré ver los caminos. —le dije rápidamente.

Me acerqué a él, teniendo en mente en darle un abrazo. No pude.  
Me aparté de él, sonrojado.

—Gracias por todo, Naruto. —y antes de que dijera nada, me eché a correr todo lo que mis pies me permitían, alejándome cada vez de la familia que me entregó cobijo, comida y amor desde mucho sin nada a cambio.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XIII**_

Descubrí que la casa de Naruto no estaba muy lejos de la mía. La tormenta ya comenzaba a detenerse, por lo que pocos copos caían sobre mi cabello. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que haría mi padre al descubrir que no había muerto como él quería… ¿Terminaría él mismo el trabajo? Temblé de solo pensarlo.

Con unos pasos más, llegué a mi pequeña casa deteniéndome en la entrada. Cerré los ojos para intentar calmar mi temor. Al levantar mi mano derecha en forma de puño para golpear, la puerta de madera se abrió de una forma brusca y logré ver a mi padre, con los ojos hinchados. Lograba apreciar el hecho de que él no había dormido nada esta noche, gracias a las leves bolsas moradas bajo sus rojizos ojos. Él me miró expectante. Temblaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de mencionar alguna palabra la cerró y tragó saliva fuertemente.

—Yo… Pensé…

Negué con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Pensaste que había muerto… —terminé por él.

Él asintió con la mirada y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar al interior de la casa. Caminé frente a él y fui a mi cuarto para encerrarme allí hasta la noche.

No sé que hora era. No tenía ni reloj, ni celular, ni ningún aparato que me lo dijera. Estaba oscureciendo ya y por mi ventana lograba ver las luces del hogar de Naruto a lo lejos pasando por varios árboles y pequeñas colinas de tierra y césped. Recordé el cariño que recibí de parte de él y sus padres. Hace tiempo que no lograba comer sin hacer nada a cambio; ni limpiar, salir a buscar algo o tener que cocinar. Kushina cocinaba exquisitamente delicioso. También estaba la cama en la que dormí, era tan suave, olía bien y no le hacía daño a mi espalda como el colchón en el que dormía cada noche desde que mi madre murió.

Recuerdo que todas las noches ella se acercaba a mi cama y se acostaba conmigo. Yo me acurrucaba junto a ella para lograr sentir su calor y compañía. Algunas veces me cantaba canciones y cuando me las sabía, cantaba con ella. Otras me leía cuentos y libros hasta que el sueño me vencía. Pero lo mejor de todo, es cuando me llevaba algún peluche nuevo y dormíamos los dos abrazados a él. En las tormentas, de esas donde aparecían los truenos y relámpagos, yo me iba a su cama a media noche diciendo que no lograba dormir y que me daban miedo los sonidos de la lluvia. Mi mamá y mi papá abrían las cobijas y yo me metía en el medio de ellos dos, luego mi madre me apretaba contra ella y se quedaba dormida.

Aquellos recuerdos lograban atormentar mi mente casi cada día desde que ella se fue. No lo he logrado superar, si no es obvio. Me senté en mi cama mientras observaba mi silenciosa habitación, en busca de algo para divertirme hasta que la noche caiga y deba dormir para mañana ir a la escuela.

Busqué en una pila de libros que tenía en una esquina. Aquellos libros eran de mi madre, eran los que me solía leer por las noches.

Comencé a leer los títulos de cada uno. Algunas eran largos y gordos, pero otros pequeños y delgados. Estaba allí ''Romeo y Julieta'', la obra de William Shakespeare. Me quedé mirando la portada del libro, entonces lo tomé y lo dejé a un lado de los demás. Seguí viendo los otros títulos, pero me quedé con Romeo y Julieta. Me senté como indio sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y comencé a leer las primeras páginas, recordando la voz de mi madre cuando me leyó este libro. Ella me había dado su opinión acerca de esta obra y yo le pregunté si podría comprar el libro y leerlo conmigo.

Un día ella llegó con él y de inmediato pedí que lo leyera.

Y iba por la página 94 cuando me di cuenta de que la tormenta se había detenido. Ya era de noche y el frío nocturno comenzaba a sentirse en el aire. Marqué la página con un pedazo de papel y lo escondí debajo de mi cama. Sabía que si mi padre descubría que leía los libros de mi madre, los tiraría y me golpearía luego. Me acosté con la ropa que traía puesta, la que Kushina me había regalado e intenté conseguir calor cubriendo mi cuerpo con las finas sábanas, por más que fuera imposible.

En verano no sufría tanto por el frío de las noches ya que casi ni se sentía, e incluso a veces dormía sin cubrirme, pero en invierno todo era al revés. Algunas veces despertaba sin sentir nada de mi cuerpo por lo entumido que se encontraba.

El viento soplaba y provocaba un molesto silbido cuando pasaba por la madera que conformaba la pared de mi habitación, la que daba al exterior.

Recordé el calor que sentí dentro de la casa de Naruto, había sido tan acogedor que luego de irme comencé a añorar lograr algún día tener una casa igual que la de ellos, así de grande, caliente, con chimeneas y cuadros que decorarían las paredes para ese entonces. Y, pensando en mi futuro deseado, me dormí bajo el cielo nublado.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quien es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XIII**_

Desperté más temprano que lo habitual. A veces llegaba tarde a la escuela por no saber la hora, pero siempre me despertaba antes de que el sol saliera. Yo logré crear mi propio reloj con las colinas y el sol. Un día cuando yo ya estaba en la escuela y tocaron para entrar a clases, miré hacia las mismas colinas que veía desde mi ventana y logré apreciar que el sol estaba cuatro dedos arriba de la colina más alta.

La imagen no se me borró nunca de la mente.

Me senté en la cama y miré hacía afuera. El sol aún no aparecía, pero no me importaba. Me levanté y estiré, mientras se me escapaba un bostezo. Intenté despejar el sueño de mi mente restregándome los ojos, algo que hacía todos los días. Con la misma ropa que ayer me puse en la casa de Naruto, busqué los libros que debía llevar hoy a la escuela y, como no tenía otro bolso, debía cargar con ellos ida y vuelta. Salí de la casa en silencio, por cualquier cosa y comencé mi caminata de todas las mañanas.

Los caminos de tierra estaban húmedos y mojados por la nieve que quedaba de la noche anterior. Habían posas por varios lugares y yo intentaba esquivarlos, incluso lo hacía saltando sobre ellos. Recordaba cuando era un pequeño niño y saltaba las posas luego de las tormentas. Me mojaba por completo las veces que caía sobre ellas y reía sin parar. Quise sonreír por aquellos recuerdos, pero no pude.

Estaba con la cabeza gacha, observando atentamente el camino que se encontraba frente a mi, que ni si quiera logré darme cuenta de lo mucho que ya había caminado. A unas dos o tres cuadras se encontraba la EW. Habían pocos chicos entrando a ella ya que aún faltaban al menos media hora para que empezaran las clases y la mayoría de ellos llegaban quince minutos antes.

Caminé hasta la entrada vacía hasta adentrarme profundamente por los pasillos de mi infierno diario. Habían pocos alumnos por ellos, ya que la mayoría estaría por las grandes áreas verdes que tenía la escuela. Fui a mi casillero para guardar allí los pesados libros. Mientras me disponía a poner la clave de mi casillero, sentí como unas manos me lanzaban hacía atrás, provocando así que yo soltara todos mis libros y estos cayeran al suelo… Al igual que yo. Respiré profundamente, sintiendo el dolor en mi nuca por el brutal golpe que me di contra el piso. Abrí los ojos y vi como Sasuke y sus amigos reían a mi lado. Gemí cuando intenté levantarme.

Pasé las puntas de mis temblorosos dedos por mi nuca lentamente y sentí un agudo dolor allí. Volví a ver mis dedos y vi las yemas de mis dedos rojas. Estaba sangrando. Suspiré.

—¡Hey! ¡Gaara! —escuché la voz de Naruto por el pasillo. Sentía sus pasos, estaba corriendo hacía mi. Lo sentí acuclillarse a mi lado, mientras tocaba mi frente y mis mejillas.

Las risas cesaron.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces con el rarito? —preguntó Neji.

—¿¡Pero que creen que están haciendo!? —preguntó Naruto de una forma furiosa, sin apartarse de mi lado.

—Lo que ves, cariño —respondió Sasuke, con aire triunfador.

Naruto juró por lo bajo al ver como un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo mi cabeza. Yo en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados ya que la luz me molestaba. Naruto paso su brazo por mis hombros y cuello, al igual que con el otro por detrás de mis rodillas. Me cargó con suavidad, evitando movimientos bruscos. Pasó al lado de Sasuke casi empujándolo y me llevó a paso rápido a la enfermería de la escuela. Luego todo fue negro.

Desperté sobre una camilla en una habitación desconocida. Había una enfermera anotando algo en una pequeña agenda cuando miró mis ojos y sonrió.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas, lindo —me dijo mientras me cubría hasta la mitad del pecho con las mantas y acomodaba mi almohada— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Algo… Mareado… Confundido… —sacudí mi cabeza con lentitud— ¿Dónde estoy?

Ella me miró y siguió anotando.

—Estás en el hospital. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y te debimos poner puntos. Ahora tienes una anestesia loca que quizás de aquí a una media hora se te quite y puede que sientas algo de dolor. También te pusieron una venda alrededor de la frente —se detuvo un momento para verificar unas máquinas a mi lado— Hay un chico afuera que pregunta a cada minuto por ti. ¿Quieres que le deje pasar?

Asentí, sabiendo que se trataba de Naruto. ¿Quién si no él se preocuparía por mi? ¿Mi padre?

La enfermera desapareció y a los segundos apareció Naruto por la puerta. Suspiró al verme despierto. Se acercó a mi lado y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XV**_

Naruto me tomó la mano, antes de correr unos cabellos de mi rostro. Asentí con la cabeza, sin lograr sentir nada por las anestesias.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, él preguntó:

—¿Sasuke siempre te hace cosas así?

Volví a asentir. Él juró por lo bajo.

—¿No te defiendes? —gruñó.  
—S-si lo hago… Me golpea m-mas fuerte…

Volvió a jurar.

—¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude?  
—Todos me m-molestan por culpa de Sasuke… Y-yo ya estoy acostumbrado…

El silencio cayó luego entre nosotros. Jamás le había dicho a alguien lo que me hacían en la escuela, y se sentía raro hacerlo por primera vez. Agaché la cabeza, intentando ocultar mis sentimientos. Esperé a que él se fuera de allí y me molestara igual que los demás, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí, con mi mano entre la suya y con el pulgar acariciándome el dorso de ésta.

—Yo te cuidaré, Gaara.

Levanté la mirada, extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.  
—Que yo te cuidaré. Nadie volverá a tocarte otra vez.  
—No. No, no, no. Sería suicidio social.

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras sonreía.

—Yo quiero hacerlo. Deja que alguien se preocupe por ti, Gaara.

Asentí, algo asustado.  
—M-me… ¿Me prometes que lo harás sin importar lo que suceda?

Él asintió.

—Es una promesa.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo aún seguía en el hospital en la cama. El doctor llegó cuando las enfermeras me estaban entregando el almuerzo y pidió hablar en privado conmigo. Cuando las enfermeras se fueron el me dijo:

—Tienes al menos diez kilos menos de tu masa corporal ideal, Gaara. Debes alimentarte más.

Luego de eso, los padres de Naruto junto con él y Himawari entraron y Kushina me preguntó por mi peso. Claro estaba que el doctor se los había dicho en cuanto salió. No aguanté más. No quería seguir mintiendo y nada de eso, por lo que les conté lo de mi padre, omitiendo las veces que me golpeaba o me arrojaba contra algo.

—Mi padre desde que mi madre falleció, bebe. Se ha vuelto un alcohólico. Él me golpeaba cuando yo hacía algo mal y nunca me dejaba comer hasta hoy.

Kushina quedó estupefacta al igual que su marido. Naruto me abrazó con fuerza, rogando contra mi oído que me fuera a vivir con ellos. Su madre también insistió en ello, además de sugerir ponerle una denuncia a mi padre por violencia intrafamiliar. Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, que ya no me golpeaba –de todas formas tuve que mentir- para poder proteger a la única familia de sangre que me quedaba, ya que comenzaba a considerar que la familia de Naruto era también la mía.

Kushina al final aceptó no poner ninguna denuncia en nombre de mi padre, pero me pidió que me fuera a vivir con ellos. Que me darían techo, comida, me comprarían ropa y cosas y la habitación de invitados sería mía.

No podía estar más agradecido de que el mundo me diera otra oportunidad al encontrarme con esa familia.

Me dieron el alta después. Ni Naruto ni yo asistimos a alguna clase el día de hoy, pero no importaba. Íbamos Naruto y yo en su auto, ya que él me había traído, y los demás se irían en el auto de la familia. Sentía la mirada de Naruto en cuanto el auto se detenía por algún semáforo o alguna señal de ALTO, pero en ningún momento habló. Para cuando llegamos a su casa, yo veía desde allí mi pequeña casita. La luz estaba encendida, lo que quería decir que quizás papá estaba en casa y debería de estar muy enojado conmigo por no hacer nada en su ausencia, pero no debía preocuparme por que por ahora no iría allí.

Kushina me pasó algo de ropa, de nuevo de Minato, para los siguientes días y una mochila negra que tenía guardada para los libros y esas cosas. Lo bueno era que tenía todo los materiales en la escuela y nada en mi casa, lo que me dejó suspirar de alivio.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Así como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XVI**_

Naruto me dijo que me llevaría con él a la escuela, pero antes de que yo me alejara de él, él me había agarrado del codo obligándome a quedarme. Luego dijo algo que me había dejado helado.

—Yo te protegeré en la escuela. No permitiré que nadie se te acerque o te haga daño. Te lo prometo.

La respiración se había ido de mis pulmones y solo pude quedarme allí, mirándole como un estúpido. Él me sonrió y me dejó libre para irse a su habitación. Luego de eso no lo vi más.

Estaba tendido sobre la cama boca arriba observando el blanco techo, pensando en lo sucedido esta mañana. Sasuke empujándome. Yo en el hospital. Naruto diciendo que me cuidaría. Mi padre… ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? Me acurruqué entre los muchos cojines cuadrados y cubrí mis pies con la piezera de piel y polar. Suspiré y desvié la mirada hacía la ventana que a estas alturas de la tarde estaba empañada por la humedad y el frío. Golpearon la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera y Naruto entrara, algo cauteloso, a la habitación. Me di la vuelta sin levantarme, pero cuando vi que abrió la boca y no dijo nada, me senté mientras ordenaba algo de mi enmarañado cabello. Vi su esfuerzo por hablar, así que lo ayudé.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

|PDV de Naruto|

¡Diablos! ¿Porqué me tomaba trabajo hablar con el? Suspiré frustrado mientras me acercaba a el lo suficiente como para sentarme a su lado en la cama. Fue entonces cuando hablé.

—Yo solo te quería preguntar las cosas que te hacía tu padre.

El solo se dignó a mirarme unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada hacía otro lugar, con la cabeza gacha.

—Yo… —calló.

Le tomé las manos, intentando consolarlo.

—Sólo quiero saber… No tienes que responderme si no quieres, ¿vale?  
—Vale. Pero quiero que sepas… Yo… uhm… nunca le había dicho nada a nadie, ¿sabes? Solo… debes tenerme paciencia…

Esta vez fui yo quien lo callé.

—Tengo tiempo —sonreí.  
—Bueno… Te contaré lo peor que me ha hecho… Era verano y hacía mucho calor. Mi papá estaba tomando cerveza fría, y yo lo único que quería era algo para refrescarme, ya que tenía la boca seca. Entonces fui y le pedí un poco… Se enojó… mucho y en vez de darme un traguito, me golpeó con una de las sillas que tenía allí con él. Me rompió por segunda vez el brazo allí. Casi me mata. Cuando desperté, estaba sobre un suelo completamente húmedo por mi sangre, ya que me había hecho muchas heridas algo graves. Él se había ido a trabajar. Yo solo me curé las heridas y cuidé mucho de mi brazo. Para ello debí faltar una semana a clases para evitar que Sasuke me dañara en alguna otra parte —se detuvo y lo vi sollozar.

El estaba solo en el mundo. No tenía a nadie allí para el, y el hijo de puta de su padre no le proporcionaba ni un trago de agua fría. Las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, y eso hizo que algo muy profundo en mi interior se rompiera. Logré sentir su temor, el miedo en ellos cuando miraba a alguna persona.

Lo estreché firmemente en mis brazos y noté como se tensó por un momento para que luego se relajara en ellos. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello, mientras intentaba controlarse.

—No me gusta que me vean llorar —farfulló.  
—Shh… Es mejor mostrar tus sentimientos en vez de guardártelos y hacer que ellos te hagan daño —intenté calmarlo. No lo logré.

Estuve así unos minutos con el, consolándolo, hasta que sus sollozos se fueron controlando hasta detenerse, pero no se apartó, si no que se mantuvo apoyado en mis brazos hasta que noté que se había quedado dormido. Acaricié su suave cabello rojizo antes de acostarlo junto a mi en la cama.

Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos hasta que mi madre entró en la habitación. Señalé con una mueca a Gaara para que evitara hacer ruido. Ella asintió y me pidió con un gesto que saliera de la habitación. La seguí hasta el pasillo.

—Pensaba en invitar a ustedes dos para que nos acompañaran hasta la casa de tu tío Jiraiya, aun que veo que eso no será posible, ¿no?

Negué: —No mamá. Me contó una de las veces que su padre lo ha golpeado y lloró hasta dormirse.

Mi madre me miró preocupada y asintió.

—Pobre chico… No puedo creer todo lo que a sufrido desde que su madre murió. Que bueno que lo encontraste, ¿sabes? —me sonrió y me besó cariñosamente la frente— Iré con tu padre y Himawari, ¿bien? Cuida a Gaara. Y nada de cosas, ¿eh? —me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y salió hasta el vestíbulo donde mi padre y mi hermanita la esperaban. Mamá les dio la noticia y luego de que se despidieran de mi se fueron.

Suspiré y volví a entrar a la habitación para ver a Gaara sentado, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Le sonreí y fui con el para sentarme a su lado.

—Creo… que me dejé llevar… Uhm… lo siento… —dijo, sin mirarme.  
—¿Qué? ¿Te disculpas por llorar para desahogarte? No, ni lo pienses.

El levantó la vista por un momento y asintió, mientras se corría el cabello que caía sobre su frente. El silencio llenó el vacío de la habitación, fue entonces cuando miré sus labios que estaban entreabiertos. Rosados, suaves a la vista y para nada de secos.

Fue un impulso, o quizás no. Le alcé el mentón con una mano y me acerqué a el para besarlo.

* * *

 _¡Anuma!_ _Contacto labial ¡oh mai ga! Nyaa!_

 _Aumente dos capítulos debido a que se supone que actualizaría diario pero no pude hacerlo asi que aquí están sus pilones._

 _Gracias por sus reviews chicas, me hacen muy feliz._

 _ **Lucia:**_ _Naruto es buena persona, créeme. Creo que ya has entendido un poco porque ayuda a Gaara. Aunque yo ya leí el fic cada vez que lo releo me dan ganas de llorar. Pobre pelirrojo, la verdad *se limpia una sensual lagrima*. Y bueno, si de verdad crees que habrá drama enorme cuando Gaara se entere del pasatiempo de Narutin no será nada comparado con lo que se viene después._ _ **¡Spoiler alert!**_ _Prepara tus pañuelos para llorar con los siguientes capítulos._

 _(Si, igual pensé que pasaría eso ¡jajaja!)_

 _¡Gracias por tu review hermosa!_

 _ **Cuervo Ryoko:**_ _¡Gomenasai! Se que lo había olvidado, me había concentrado en la escuela y el trabajo que deje de venir a fanfiction. Incluso pensé en dejar este fic pero algo en mi interior me hizo reconsiderarlo y volví a seguirlo. Me alegra que aun así estés aquí. Gracias por haber esperado. Y no te preocupes, ya no lo abandonare, esta vez estará terminado. Y planeo llenar fanfiction de GaaNaru lo más que pueda así que tranquila, no falta mucho para que esta pareja triunfe._

 _¡Gracias por tu review!_

 _Y bueno, gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos!_


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XVII**_

¡Dios! Sus labios eran exquisitos. Podría estar así todo el día. El estaba tenso, lograba sentirlo. Pase una mano por su nuca, enredando mis dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos. Presioné su cabeza con ésta para así dejar un firme beso. Al ver que no respondía, me aparté, algo apenado después de todo. Supongo que a el no le gustaban los hombres despues de todo.  
—Yo… Lo siento, Gaara. No debí hacerlo. Me dejé llevar.  
El se ruborizó.  
—No… No te disculpes… Me ha gustado… Pero —suspiró, ruborizándose aún más— No sé… Nunca eh dado un beso en mi vida… Uhm…  
Sonreí agradecido de que no me odiara ni rechazara por ser homosexual. Le había robado su primer beso. Era todo un inexperto respecto a ese tema. Acaricié su ruborizada mejilla.  
—Solo relájate, ¿si?  
Asintió, sin mirarme. Alcé su mentón con mi mano, para así poder verlo a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos del color del mar. Me volví a acercar; nuestras narices chocaron, nuestros alientos volvieron a mezclarse, y nuestros ojos se conectaron. Me demoré unos segundos en darme cuenta de que Gaara estaba aguantando la respiración. Acaricié su cabello suavemente antes de sonreír.  
—Relájate, Gaara.  
Demoró en que me hiciera caso. Reí bajito antes de volver a unir nuestros labios. No hizo nada, por lo que yo abrí sus labios con la punta de mi lengua para explorar su interior. Sabía a algo que jamás había probado. Era dulce y amargo a la vez. Una combinación perfecta. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las emociones, al igual que yo.  
No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan suave con los chicos en lo que respecta a un beso. Siempre buscaba algo brusco y fuerte, pero con Gaara era diferente. No podía evitarlo. Debía ser suave con el. Era extraño en mi actuar así. Mis padres sabían perfectamente mis preferencias sexuales y no tenían ningún problema con eso. Algún día ellos también sabrían lo que yo hacía; matar y vender droga. Quizás no me dejarán más ver a mi hermanita por temor a que yo le hiciera daño… Primero muerto. No quería pensar en eso en este momento, por lo que borré aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.  
Tomé las manos de Gaara para dejarlas sobre mis hombros y hacer que de alguna manera me abrazara, pero el no cooperaba. Me aparté unos milímetros.  
—Abrázame, Gaara . No te haré daño —aseguré, antes de volver a besarlo.  
Su respiración era irregular, por lo que a veces se separaba de mis labios para tomar aire. Jugué con su lengua un par de veces antes de apretarlo más a mi, cuerpo con cuerpo. El se estremeció y me abrazó con debilidad, pero al menos me había abrazado. Comencé a regar besos desde las comisuras de sus labios hasta su cuello.  
—Naruto… —susurró, mientras un jadeo se escapaba de sus labios.  
—¿Quieres que me detenga? —susurré contra su húmeda piel.  
—N… No.  
Al escuchar su respuesta, inmediatamente le quité con suavidad la blusa con suavidad, dejándola solo con los pantaloncillos que mi madre le había regalado cuando llegamos aquí. El intentó cubrirse, separándose de mi ruborizado. Me aparté mientras corría su cabello de su frente.  
—Oye… No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres —le dije.  
El me miró, mientras suspiraba.  
—No quiero que veas esto… —susurró el.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Las marcas… Del paso del tiempo… —bajó la cabeza, sin apartar sus brazos de su pecho y estómago, intentando cubrir aquellas partes lo más que podía.  
—Déjame ver, Gaara .  
Negó con la cabeza. Me tiré con suavidad sobre el, dejándolo bajo mi cuerpo. Le quité los brazos, agarrándolo con firmeza por las muñecas con una mano y elevándolos sobre su cabeza. El chilló en protesta, pero no intentó volver a cubrirse. Me alcé para ponerme de rodillas; cada una al lado de su pequeña cintura y miré su cuerpo. Tragué saliva.  
Las cicatrices llenaban casi cada lugar de su piel. Algunas de tonos oscuros y otras de unos tonos más claros. Tenía moretones que recién comenzaban a desaparecer, y una que otra herida casi curada por completo. Había una larga cicatriz cubriendo su vientre, de extremo a extremo. No era muy gruesa, pero era notoria por lo blanca que era. Toqué con suavidad con la yema de mis dedos, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El los tenía cerrados.  
—¿Qué te sucedió?  
—Ese día… Llegué con un golpe en el brazo. Era un moretón muy grande y muy oscuro. Papá se enfureció. Era verano y yo solo llevaba una camiseta. Me aventó un plato grande y uno de los pedazos me provocó la herida. Demoró al menos dos o tres semanas en curarse casi hasta desaparecer… Tengo otra en la espalda de esa vez, cuando caí sobre otro… Es pequeña… Naruto … —gimió asustado— No me toques allí…  
Dejé de tocarlo. Besé su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios, su barbilla y cuello. Quería que se sintiera seguro conmigo. Me quité la camisa y la arrojé a un lado, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.  
—Te haré olvidar… Si me lo permites.  
—Naruto… Tengo miedo.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XVIII**_

Gaara suspiró, antes de separarse de mi y mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Eran tan claros, y desde a esta distancia lograba distinguir todas sus formas y líneas desiguales. Iba a volver a besar aquellos deliciosos labios pero un ruido me interrumpió.

Llamaban a la puerta.

Suspiré derrotado. Besé el cuello de Gaara antes de volver a separarme de su cuerpo. Me coloqué la camisa que me había quitado después de levantarme.

—Iré a atender… —dije. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando observé como comenzaba a vestirse nuevamente, y supe allí que aquel mágico momento había desaparecido.

Bajé las escaleras frustrado mientras me arreglaba un poco la ropa y el cabello… E intentando hacer pasar desapercibida mi erección. Al abrir la puerta, vi a Itachi parado allí, completamente de negro.

—Surgió un problema, Naruto. Y no, no puede esperar —señaló antes de tener que escuchar mi protesta.  
—Dispara.

Suspiró, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su cazadora, dejándome a la vista la sangre que había en ellas.

—The Red Hand. Llegó hace unos días causando ya problemas. Ahora llegamos de una persecución luego de que hicieran explotar uno de nuestros camiones que iban hacía el sur. Logramos matar a su conductor, pero ellos escaparon. Llamaron advirtiendo que matarían a cada uno de nosotros. Uno por uno. Vine a buscarte para que nos ayudes a investigar sobre ellos. Se que tus padres fueron a la casa de un tío tuyo. Los vi cuando íbamos en camino para acá.  
—No puedo ir con ustedes.

Itachi se mostró estupefacto. Era evidente ya que siempre hacía lo que él necesitaba que hiciera.

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué?  
—No estoy solo.  
—¿Naruto? —llamó Gaara.

¿Qué estará haciendo? Me pregunté. Llevaba más de 5 minutos allí abajo. Hablaba con un hombre… Podía escuchar sus voces. Me levanté, colocándome un chal de polar sobre los hombros para calentarme y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Naruto? —pregunté cuando ya llegaba al final. Vi a Naruto parado allí, frente a un hombre alto, fornido y de apariencia sombría. Él clavó su gélida mirada sobre mi, luego miró a Naruto.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. Su voz gruesa y grave. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Retrocedí instintivamente.  
—El es Gaara, Itachi. Te dije que no estaba solo.

Lo miró duramente antes de volverse y acercarse a mi. Tomó mis manos.

—Gaara , él es Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, el es Gaara Sabaku. Se queda ahora en mi casa —dijo él, recalcando las últimas palabras.

Itachi me sonrió a duras penas antes de hablar: —Es un gusto conocerte, Gaara.

Intenté sonreír, pero en vez de eso salió una mueca.

—No iré, Itachi.  
—Llévalo, Naruto. Te necesitamos ahora.  
—No sabe nada.

''Deberían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí'' pensé. Bajé la mirada.

—Si te quedas aquí, podrían venir, ver las luces encendidas de esta casa y matarlos a los dos.  
—El muy hijo de puta… —gruñó Naruto.

''¿Matarnos? ¿Quién querría matarnos?'' Comencé a retroceder, completamente bloqueado. ¿Nos matarían si nos quedábamos? Naruto me miró, con expresión preocupada. Comenzó a acercarse a mi, con precaución.

—Gaara… Déjame explicarte, ¿vale?

Lo miré, pero no respondí. Retrocedí tanto que choqué contra el respaldo de una silla y casi caigo. Por suerte me afirmé lo bastante fuerte al suelo como para no hacerlo.

—¿Q-quién quiere m-matarnos?  
—Tú no estás metido en nada de esto, Gaara. Mira, ¿recuerdas la otra noche, cuando me viste salir tarde por la noche? Iba a juntarme con Itachi y otros chicos. Somos una banda, que vende drogas, ¿entiendes?

Lo miré, completamente quieto. Mis sentidos me decían que comenzara a correr, así que lo hice. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, por entre los sillones, escalones y muebles.

—¡Gaara! ¡Detente, Gaara!

Comencé a llorar de la desesperación y el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Estuve todo este tiempo con alguien que vende drogas y que probablemente mata. Necesitaba tiempo. Mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	20. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XIX**_

Me senté en una de las esquinas del baño. Las lágrimas por el susto caían por mis mejillas, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que vi una de ellas caer sobre mi brazo.

Nunca me había imaginado a Naruto metido en algo como eso. Siempre le veía tan bueno conmigo, amable y simpático. Era suave y muy cuidadoso cuando hablaba conmigo, o cuando me tocaba de alguna forma.

Estaba histérico. Agitado.

''¡Cálmate Gaara!'' me obligué a mi mismo. Comencé a respirar pausadamente, haciendo caso omiso a los sonoros golpes que se sentían en la puerta del baño.

—¡Gaara! ¿Estás ahi? ¿Podemos hablar?

Respiré hondo una vez más antes de responderle: —Solo… Necesito un segundo… Por favor…

—Gaara , abre la puerta, cariño. Por favor —escuché su suspiro— Bien. Te esperaré en la sala, ¿si?

—B-bien…

Hubo un silencio durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que la voz de alguien, que no conocía, se escuchó.

—¡Gaara! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es el? ¿Porqué actuó así?  
—Cállate, Shikamaru. Te lo contaré todo, pero vamos a la sala. Llama a los chicos para que entren y así hablar más tranquilamente, ¿vale?  
—Bien.

Al sentir que los pasos se alejaban, me levanté, mientras borraba cada indicio que permitiera saber que había llorado. Me lavé la cara e intenté asimilarlo todo.

Si, fue algo… Estúpido haber reaccionado así. Pero no supe que hacer. Rasqué mi cabeza mientras mordía mi labio inferior y suspiraba. Miré la puerta por el espejo de la pared. Sabía que habían más que los tres, entre ellos, Naruto que ya conocía. Bajé la cabeza.

—No temas. Sabes que si Naruto te querría hacer daño, ya te lo habría hecho —quise darme apoyo yo mismo, ya que no tenía a nadie en ese momento.

Quité el cerrojo de la puerta y salí de allí, lo más callado posible. Me asomé por una pared para ver a Naruto, Itachi, y cuatro chicos más sentados allí, en el sofá de la sala mientras hablaban. Me armé de valor y, aguantando la respiración innecesariamente, me asomé mientras avanzaba a pasos inseguros hasta donde estaba Naruto, jugueteando inconscientemente con mis manos. Él me vio y se levantó de donde estaba. Sentí varios pares de ojos curiosos posarse sobre mi.

—¿Estás bien? Oye, lo siento si te asusté, no quise desistirlo de una forma tan brusca.  
—Yo… Estoy bien…  
—Hola, soy Shikamaru —un chico de cabellos y ojos castaños se acercó a mi, alzando la mano en mi dirección y con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Tomé inseguro su mano, él se la llevó a los labios para depositar un beso en el dorso de ésta.

—Oh… Uhm, hola. Soy Gaara.  
—Es un gusto, guapo.  
—Si, si, si. Ya basta, Romeo —espetó Naruto, mientras me tomaba posesivamente la mano y me alejaba de él.

Los demás rieron, mientras Naruto resoplaba.

—Gaara, te presentó a Hidan y a Suigetsu Hozuki. —señaló a los chicos que eran casi iguales, pero con peinados totalmente diferentes. Ellos me sonrieron cálidamente— Él es Sasori Akasuna —señaló al otro pelirrojo de la habitación—, y ya conoces a Shikamaru y a Itachi. Con ellos trabajo, Gaara.

Sonreí forzadamente, pero prácticamente me ocultaba entre los brazos de Naruto que se cerraron instintivamente sobre mis hombros, mientras susurraba algo en mi oído: —No temas, pequeño. No te harán nada, lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	21. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XX**_

Los chicos resultaron ser muy agradables conmigo, menos Sasori, quien se mostraba algo alejado de mi. ¿Qué sucederá? Sabía que Naruto les había contado lo que me hacían en la escuela y lo que me hacía mi padre. También lo que sabía de mi.

Naruto me sentó junto a él en uno se los sofá de la casa, mientras me explicaba junto con los demás todo lo que debía saber. También Naruto me hizo prometer que no le contaría nada a nadie, sobre todo menos a sus padres, quienes no sabían nada.

A los pocos minutos de haber llegado, habían comenzado a sonar truenos y relámpagos nuevamente, prometiendo una nueva y fuerte tormenta. Naruto me había dicho que lo más probable era que sus padres no llegarían esa noche por Himawari, para que no salga al frío para llegar aquí.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora.  
—¿Ir a dónde?

Me miraron y Naruto, luego de un suspiro, me comenzó a relatar el problema que habían tenido con otra banda: The Red Hand. Y que habían dicho que los matarían a todos, uno por uno. Me estremecí con tan solo escuchar la palabra ''matar''.

—Es por eso que nos iremos a nuestra base para planear algunas cosas. Venimos para llevar a Naruto.  
—Pero yo no pienso dejarte solo. Tú vienes conmigo —espetó Naruto.  
—¿Qué? —pregunté, algo nervioso. ¿Ir con ellos a su ''base''?  
—Ya es hora de irnos —señaló Itachi, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar a la salida. Sasori salió tras él, al igual que Suigetsu y Hidan. Shikamaru me sonrió mientras se levantaba y estiraba perezosamente.

—¿No querrás abrigarte primero, pequeño? —me preguntó él.

Miré mi atuendo. Llevaba unos jeans, la blusa de antes y una bata sobre los hombros. Asentí, mientras miraba a Naruto.

—Espérame un momento, ¿vale?  
—Está bien, pero apresúrate.

Asentí, mientras me apresuraba hasta llegar a la habitación donde me quedaría. Me quité la bata y la blusa, remplazándolas por una camiseta manga larga y un abrigo que era de Minato. Me calcé con unas botas y salí de allí para bajar por las escaleras.

Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba algo tan cómodo en los pies. Lo único que tenía eran aquellas viejas deportivas que me apretaban por todos lados. Estas botas que Kushina me había regalado luego de unos minutos de haber llegado aquí después del hospital eran perfectas. Tibias, suaves y ligeras sobre mis pies. También se sentía bien poder estar abrigado como se debe.

Naruto se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra, y me esperaba en la sala. Estaba solo y tenía las llaves de su Camaro y las llaves de la casa.

—Vámonos, cariño, que nos esperan —me sonrió.

Salimos los dos y yo esperé a que Naruto cerrara la puerta de la casa para poder ir a abrir su Camaro. Me subí en el lado del pasajero y Naruto se subió detrás del volante. Partimos luego de que él encendiera el motor con un rugido por parte de éste.

El barrio en el que estaba su ''base'' era oscuro y silencioso. Tres autos estaban ya estacionados frente a una construcción que se notaba, que estaba abandonada. La pintura era de un desgastado azul, las ventanas tapadas por maderas. Naruto apagó el Camaro luego de estacionarlo detrás de una camioneta negra y se bajó. Yo me bajé luego.

El frío era muy notorio, por más que uno estuviera bien abrigado. El viento movía los cabellos sobre mi cabeza, congelando las puntas de mis orejas y nariz. Naruto me tomó de la mano y me guió dentro, donde se lograba percibir un fuerte olor a humo y marihuana. Tosí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó él— El olor es desagradable, pero luego te acostumbras.

Asentí. Naruto me llevó sin soltarme la mano hasta una pequeña salita, donde había un sofá de cuero desgastado y unas sillas. Todos estaban allí.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa!_

 _¿Cómo están? Yo aquí congelándome, maldito frio._

 _Aquí les dejo sus capítulos diarios. Aunque espero poder actualizar asi seguido pues he estado algo atareada con el trabajo._

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Lucia La Maga:**_ _¡Hola linda! Muchas gracias por pasarte por mis otras historias. Debes de saber que si segui "Siniestro" lo hice por ti, espero en el futuro tener mas lectoras para esa historia. Igual a mi me molesta tener que leer solo un capitulo de las historias pero se que cuando son originales las ideas tardan en salir asi que soy paciente (aunque me coma las uñas porque no sigues "Entre demonios"). Tambien quisiera aclarar algo y es que Itachi y Sasuke aquí no tienen nada que ver, no son familia. Perdon por cortarte la emoción, si tienes mas dudas no dudes (lol) en preguntarme, yo te aclarare siempre y cuando no sea algún spoiler. Gracias por esperar, ¡un saludo!_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Les agradecería mas si me dejaran un review. ¡Nos leemos!_


	22. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXI**_

Todos nos miraron cuando entraron. Naruto me guió hasta un sofá y me hizo sentarme allí, mientras que él se sentaba en el brazo de éste a mi lado. Junto a mi estaba Itachi, quien suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

—¿Alguna idea?  
—Deberíamos seguir su rastro para ver donde se quedan, primero que nada —señaló Sasori, desde una esquina de la habitación.  
—Eso primero que nada. En segundo lugar, deberíamos buscar a más gente y contratar guardias para todos nosotros solo por si acaso. Las amenazas debemos tomarlas en cuenta —dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba. Se paseo por toda la sala hasta lograr encontrar su celular entre algunas bolsas de plástico de comida rápida. Comenzó a teclear algunas cosas y, luego de mirarnos a todos, salió de allí justo después de comenzar a hablar con la persona de la otra línea.

Comencé a sentirme incómodo, estando yo allí, un chico muy delgado y bajo, entre muchos músculos y chicos de alta estatura. Me encogí repentinamente, mientras intentaba quedarme al lado de Naruto.

|PDV de Naruto|

Sentí como Gaara se pegaba más a mi pierna. Lo miré de reojo.

El estaba con la cabeza gacha y evitando todo contacto visual con los chicos. Tenía la espalda encorvada, haciendo así que levantase los hombros para esconder de el todo lo posible.

Suspiré frustrado. ''¿Qué puedo hacer para quitarle el miedo?'' me pregunté. Gaara le temía a todo lo que se movía, obviamente todo por culpa del imbécil de su padre. Levanté un brazo y lo pasé por los hombros de el, mientras que inconscientemente acariciaba su hombro con el pulgar.

Notaba lo tenso que estaba, entonces me incliné hasta pegar mis labios a su oreja y susurrarle: —No temas.

El me miró con la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Y… Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes, Gaara? Naruto nos dijo lo que te había sucedido hace unos pocos días —dijo Shikamaru.

Dirigió su mirada a el y se tocó la cabeza, donde aún descansaban pegados y enterrados en su piel los puntos.

—Bien, supongo…

Shikamaru le sonrió.

—Me alegro.

Rechiné los dientes. El muy hijo de puta. Besé la cabeza de Gaara donde estaban los puntos con cariño y demostrándole a Shikamaru y a los demás que el era solo mío.

Noté como sus mejillas tornaban un color más rosa que antes, mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Itachi volvió a los pocos minutos, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Contacté con Aburame. Me dijo que estaría de acuerdo en buscar a Yahiko y a los otros a cambio de algo. Aún no me lo dice, solo sé que lo sabré cuando todo esté listo. Solo es cosa de esperar hasta que me llame para que me de la dirección —hizo una pausa— ¿Naruto? —levanté la cabeza ante la mención de mi nombre— Hay un par de guardias fuera de tu casa por ahora. Solo es por precaución, ya sabes, ahora no solo debemos cuidar de ti —señaló con un movimiento de mentón a Gaara— Debemos cuidarlo a el también.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	23. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXII**_

Eran las 2 am; y Gaara se había quedado dormido en una de las habitaciones. Mi madre me había llamado avisando que por la tormenta no irían a casa, tal y como sospechaba. Luego de que la junta terminara, me levanté y fui a buscar a Gaara, quien seguía dormido enrollado entre las colchas y sábanas. Tenía una expresión de completa paz en ese momento, la que debería llevar todo el maldito día.

Me acerqué a el y lo cargué, pasando sus piernas por encima de uno de mis brazos y con el otro aferrándolo a mi por los hombros. Lo saqué, sin despertarlo, por la puerta hasta la salida.

Allí estaban aún Itachi y Shikamaru, quienes hablaban animadamente. Ambos miraron en mi dirección cuando aparecí por la puerta. Shikamaru miró fijamente a Gaara, antes de apartar la mirada.

—¿Desde cuando se quedó dormido?

Me encogí de hombros ante la pregunta de Shikamaru.

—Luego de que comenzara a cabecear, bostezar y después de que lo enviara a la habitación.

Él volvió a mirarlo.

—Es tan tierno cuando duerme.

Lo miré furiosamente, mientras intentaba no ir y darle una patada. Itachi –que supuestamente entendió mi mirada- golpeó con la mano en la nuca de Shikamaru, haciendo que éste se sobresaltase.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?  
—Cállate Shikamaru. No tienes oportunidad. El te tiene miedo.  
—Me tiene miedo incluso a mi —susurré, mientras miraba sus párpados cerrados y recordando el día en que lo conocí, sabiendo que lo primero que vi de el fue su ojo morado e hinchado.

Shikamaru carraspeó.

—¿Alguno de los dos notó que Sasori fue muy distante con el? —preguntó éste, intentando cambiar de tema.  
—Sasori jamás actúa así ante otras personas. Es solo que él, antes de que escapara de Inglaterra, tenía un hermano. Murió en una explosión junto a su madre. Cuando llegó y me lo contó, me mostró una fotografía de el. Gaara podría ser perfectamente la réplica exacta de el. Quizás Sasori se sintió mal en cuanto lo vio.

Miré a Itachi. Jamás me había enterado de aquello. Gaara se revolvió en mis brazos antes de suspirar dormido y volver a acurrucarse entre ellos.

—Será mejor que me vaya.  
—Recuerda que si ves un auto fuera de tu casa, son los guardias que contraté para ti. Se irán en la mañana.

Asentí, y despidiéndome de ellos, salí fuera, cubriendo el rostro expuesto al frío de Gaara lo más que podía haciendo que el se apegara a mi pecho. Abrí el coche y lo subí a el en el asiento del copiloto, tirando de éste hacía atrás para que quedara más o menos recostado. Subí luego yo, encendí en auto y me dispuse a manejar a, ahora, nuestra casa.

Luego de entrar a Gaara en mis brazos, éste se despertó en cuanto lo dejé sobre la cama de su habitación. Soñoliento, me miró y luego suspiró cansado.

—Intenta seguir durmiendo, pequeño —murmuré. Saqué uno de los pijamas que mi madre le había regalado a Gaara, que estaba echo de un suave y cálido algodón. Hice que se sentara— Vamos a ponerte ese pijama.

El se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando quitar un poco de su sueño. Luego alzó la vista para mirarme.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a cambiarme? —preguntó, con la voz débil.  
—Sólo si tu quieres.  
—Tengo sueño.  
—Si quieres dormir, primero debes ponerte el pijama para que estés más cómodo —le sonreí.  
—Ayúdame. No creo lograr poder ponérmelo bien.

Asentí, mientras el cerraba los ojos y bostezaba. Le quité el abrigo, dejándolo sobre una de las sillas que estaba a un lado de la cama. Luego le quité la camiseta, deteniéndome un momento para poder ver sus cicatrices. Tragué profundo, mientras retiraba la mirada y me calmaba para no ir en ese momento hacía el bastardo que le había hecho todo eso a el. Le puse la parte de arriba del pijama, ella acomodándola alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Ayúdame para poder quitarte los pantalones.

El se levantó, luego me miró.

—Creo que puedo ahora.  
—Bien. Llámame si necesitas algo —le dije, mientras sonreía. Salí de la habitación, manteniendo en mi mente cada línea de un color más claro que el de su suave piel, que estaban impregnadas en ella.

Gruñí por lo bajo, mientras iba a mi habitación. Jamás pensé que alguien estaría así de lastimado, pero con Gaara en mi casa, todo era diferente. Había visto en el estado que se encontraba su cuerpo, haciendo que mi mente involuntariamente comenzara a imaginarse lo mal que lo había pasado todo este tiempo.

Intentando quitar todos aquellos pensamientos que llenaban mi mente, me desvestí para darme una ducha.

Luego de salir del baño, vi la hora en el pequeño reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama. Eran las 2:54 am. Me coloqué el pijama que tenía guardado bajo la almohada y suspiré, agitando mi cabello ya seco por la toalla. Me acosté, abriendo las colchas y sintiendo en mis pies lo frío que estaba el interior de mi cama, aunque no me preocupé. Suspiré, intentando agarrar el sueño que nunca venía.

Luego de unos minutos, teniendo mis ojos cerrados e intentar dormir, sentí unos tímidos golpes en mi puerta. Abrí mis ojos, mientras me sentaba y suspiraba.

—Entra Gaara… —dije, mientras veía como la puerta se abría y Gaara asomaba su cabeza por entre la puerta y el umbral.  
—¿Estabas despierto?  
—Si. No te preocupes. ¿Qué sucede?  
—No… No puedo dormir.  
—Yo tampoco.

Miró hacía abajo, mientras se acercaba a mi a pasos lentos y tímidos.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	24. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXIII**_

Lo miré acercarse a mi, mientras agarraba entre sus dientes su labio inferior. Su rojizo cabello caía desordenadamente por su frente también parte de sus mejillas. El se corrió el cabello hacía un lado, justo después de plantarse frente a mi. Se le veía realmente nervioso y adorable.

—¿Qué tienes?  
—Es que… yo… —hizo una pausa, mientras mirada detenidamente cada parte de mi habitación a través de las penumbras— Tuve una… pesadilla… Y cuando me desperté, hiciste que desapareciera, y yo…  
—¿Qué soñaste? —le pregunté, mientras le agarraba la mano.  
—Era mi madre… Vi… Como moría frente a mis ojos —sus ojos se aguaron, su mirada perdida hacía la nada— La extraño, Naruto… —sollozó, mientras soltaba llevaba ambas manos –luego de soltarme- a la cara para cubrirla.

Me levanté y me acerqué a el para envolverlo en mis brazos y así, hacer que se sentara conmigo. Acuné su débil cuerpo entre mis fornidos brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabello reconfortantemente.

—Shh… cariño, no llores. Ven, ¿porqué no dormimos juntos por esta noche, mhm? —sugerí.

El se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama y asintió, algo avergonzado. Abrí las colchas y me acosté, para que luego el se acostara junto a mi, dándome la espalda. Pasé los brazos por su cintura y lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo, haciendo así una ''cucharita''. Besé su húmeda mejilla, mientras Gaara intentaba controlar su respiración. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin moverse. Me quedé allí, junto a el, en la oscuridad y silencio de la noche, hasta que mi cuerpo y mente cayó en un profundo sueño, recordando el aroma del cabello del chico que tendía a mi lado.

Las aves canturreaban fuera de la ventana, y unos pocos rayos desgastados de sol intentaban con todas sus fuerzas iluminar el sol a través de las nubes que no se querían ir de allí. Me desperté cuando unas ráfagas de viento chocaron contra la ventana de mi habitación, provocando un molesto silbido. Gaara seguía a mi lado, completamente acurrucado entre mis sábanas y colchas. Sonreí. Vi que mi móvil tenía la pantalla encendida, por lo que lo tomé y revisé el mensaje de mi madre que había allí:

''Estaremos allí en la mañana''

Revisé el reloj que se encontraba junto a mi cama, sobre un mueble. Eran las 10 pm. Suspiré, mientras revolvía mi cabello. Agité suavemente a Gaara, mientras me acercaba hasta su oído.

—Pequeño. Pequeño, despierta.

Sus párpados se agitaron antes de que los abriera. Me miró fijamente antes de sentarse, mientras se restregaba los ojos con pereza.

—Debemos levantarnos. Mis padres estarán aquí en cualquier... —la puerta siendo abierta me detuvo. Sentí la chillona y agitada voz de Himawari allí abajo— …momento. —sonreí. Revolví su cabello antes de levantarme y estirar mis articulaciones.

Lo miré antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Será mejor que bajemos.  
—Bien.

El se levantó y me siguió escaleras abajo. Mis padres llevaban algunas bolsas –que seguramente son los regalos que mi tío Jiraiya siempre les da cuando van. Ellos nos miraron y sonrieron, mientras se quitaban sus abrigos y dejaban sobre el sofá todas las cosas.

—Hola chicos. ¿Cómo durmieron? —nos preguntó mi madre, mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas dos paquetes y se dirigía a nosotros. Me tendió uno que tomé, luego el otro se lo dio a Gaara, quien la miraba extrañadamente.

—Hola, Kushina… ¿Esto es para mi? ¿Sabía que yo… —mi mamá lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.  
—No, pero le conté y ella rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta hallar eso que hay allí. Espero que te guste —sonrió.  
—Hola mamá. ¿Dónde está Himawari?  
—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Mira lo que el tio Jiraiya me regaló! —gritó por algún pasillo. La vi correr hacía aquí con algo colgando desordenadamente en sus brazos.

Gaara miró con curiosidad aquel bulto de colores varios. Esa cosa chilló, mientras Himawari intentaba tomarlo con más fuera.

—¡Himawari! ¡Pobre gato! —exclamó mi padre, mientras reía.

Himawari se acercó a mi y me lo dejó sobre los brazos. La pequeña bola de pelos maulló y gimió, revolviéndose nerviosamente sobre mi y enterrándome las garras.

—¡Ouch! ¿De dónde salió? —pregunté. Gaara se alejó de mi varios pasos, manteniendo distancia entre el gato y el.  
—¿Recuerdas a la gata del tio Jiraiya? Quedó preñada y cuando fuimos los gatos ya habían nacido. Jiraiya le regaló uno a Himawari, y ella fue quien lo eligió.  
—¡Y se llama Nibi*!

Gaara la miró, algo nervioso.

—¿Nibi? —preguntó, mientras lamía sus labios.  
—Sip. ¡Naruto! ¡Deja que Gaara lo tome!  
—No, no… Nunca he tomado un gato, no sé como hacerlo —se adelantó a decir el.

Lo miré, mientras me acercaba a el con una sonrisa.

—Yo te enseño. Descuida, Nibi se porta bien, ¿no es cierto, bolas de pelos? —como si el gato me hubiera escuchado, maulló— Extiende tus brazos —le ordené, al tiempo que el lo hacía. Dejé al gato sobre ellos, quien maulló nuevamente y comenzó a ronronear, dando a entender lo cómodo que estaba— Puedes hacerlo cariño. No te morderá —aseguré.

El me miró, mientras suspiraba y con una mano –la que dejó libre del gato-, acarició entre las orejas el suave pelaje de Nibi.

* * *

* **NIbi:** Dos colas. Ya saben, la bestia de Yugito, es el único gato sensualon de la saga de Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	25. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXIV**_

Una sonrisa de a poco comenzaba a iluminar el rostro de Gaara, quien seguía mirando al gato con cierta curiosidad e interés. Mamá estaba hablando con mi padre, acerca de algo que no podía descifrar muy bien. Himawari miraba fascinada a Gaara y al gato, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y ronroneaba a gusto.

—A Nibi le gustas —sonrió Himawari.  
—Supongo que… si.

Gaara le entregó el gato a Himawari. Al instante, este abrió los ojos, pero continuó con su ronroneo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? —sugirió mamá, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
—¿No han desayunado? —pregunté, mientras iba con ella.  
—Si, nosotros si. Les prepararé algo a Gaara y a ti, ¿bien?

Asentí, mientras besaba su mejilla con cierto cariño y salía de la cocina para ir a lavarme las manos.

—Llamamos a la escuela —me mencionó ella antes de que yo pudiera desaparecer— Los vientos de anoche hicieron que cayera un árbol en la cancha y las clases se retrasaron. Comienzan a las once y terminan una hora después de lo habitual.

—Bien. Le diré a Gaara que comience a prepararse, entonces —sonreí. Caminé escaleras arriba, donde había escuchado los pasos de Gaara hace unos pocos minutos. El estaba en su habitación, observando una caja musical que contenía una pequeña bailarina de ballet que se movía en el centro de la caja. Alrededor de ésta, habían joyas pertenecientes de mi madre.

Golpee la puerta dos veces, el se sobresaltó y cerró la caja lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron y me miró sonrojado.

—¿Qué hacías? —pregunté en el umbral.  
—Yo… escuchaba esta caja… —murmuró, avergonzado— No importa, ¿verdad?

Negué.

—Oye, mamá me avisó que las clases empezaban a las once, será mejor que te comiences a preparar, ¿vale?  
—Vale.

| PDV de Gaara |

¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? No quería que Naruto se enfadara conmigo. Era la única persona que tenía mi confianza ya ganada. Él me miró y cerró la puerta cuando salió de la habitación, dejando un silencio espantoso. Caminé y, algo nervioso, abrí el closet.

Cuando llegué del hospital, Minato, lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue ir al armario de su habitación y sacar mucha ropa que, según el, ya no utilizaba. Kushina comenzó a guardarla en el armario de esta habitación y me dijo que si necesitaba algo para mi, se lo dijera a ella directamente y ella solucionaría las cosas. Pero no me atrevía a pedirle algo, que ella gastase su dinero en mi necesidad. No lo necesitaba.

Miré con atención y curiosidad las prendas colgadas y dobladas. Había de toda clase y de todos colores. Acerqué una mano a una tela de color beige, y las puntas de mis dedos rozaron la fina tela brillante y suave. De buena calidad.

Miré pantaloneras, jeans, camisas, blusas, remeras, chalecos y polerones y abrigos de todo tipo. Algunas tenían diseños juveniles, diseños de los años 60 y 70. ¿Cuánta ropa tendrá en total el armario de Minato?

Saqué una remera manga larga de color gris, que tenía en negro un dibujo de un signo de prohibido. Saqué una chaqueta que me pareció realmente hermosa. Era negra, de una gruesa tela que me protegía del frío de la mañana, con varios bolsillos con cremalleras y cuellos y puños elasticados. También cogí unos jeans de un color azul fuerte.

Para los pies unas botas, las que estaba usando ayer, que eran de piel falsa pero demasiado comodas.

Por primera vez en mi adolescencia, me sentí guapo.

La habitación tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero ovalado, con un hermoso cuadro de plata con diseños. Me miré allí, sin saber que decir.

¿Qué diría mi madre si me viera así, así de bien? Toqué mi cabello que se encontraba desordenado y algo enredado. ¿Dónde habrá un cepillo? Mi cepillo se había quedado en la habitación de mi casa, y no tenía nada más.

Cuando me dirigía a recoger el bolso que Kushina me había dado para la escuela, tocaron a la puerta antes de abrirla. Kushina apareció por la puerta, sonriendo levemente y con una bolsa de supermercado en la mano.

—Compré algunas cosas para ti cuando veníamos de vuelta.  
—No debiste, Kushina… —comencé a protestar, pero ella me detuvo.  
—Ahora eres parte de esta familia, y necesitas tus cosas personales, ¿no? —sonrió. Hizo que me sentara en la cama y ella se sentó frente a mi, comenzando a sacar las cosas de la bolsa— Te traje un cepillo de dientes y un peine para tu pelo. También un desodorante, Shampoo y bálsamo, cremas, perfumes, ropa interior nueva y algunas otras cosas.

Miré todos los productos para mi sobre las colchas del final de la cama.

—Kushina… Gracias, de verdad —sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó.  
—Recuerda que si necesitas algo más, solo pídemelo, ¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella me avisó que el desayuno estaba abajo esperando por mi y por Naruto, y que tenía menos de media hora para terminar para ir a la escuela. Me dejó para que terminase de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Agarré el peine y le quité la etiqueta. Mi cabello estaba realmente enredado, más de lo que pensaba. Mis cabellos finos, rojizos y oscuros, con visos de colores más claros. Lo toqué, suspirando complacido por sentirlo así de suave entre mis dedos. Agarré la mochila –que estaba vacía, ya que tenía todo en la escuela- y bajé las escaleras, mientras me mordía el labio. Dejé la mochila sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina. Naruto estaba allí, con una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa azul y jeans que hacían juego con su chaqueta y unas botas como las que usaban los motociclistas. Estaba comiendo una manzana mientras hablaba con su padre acerca del equipo de la escuela hasta que entré yo y se detuvieron. Naruto me miró fijamente y me sonrió.

—Te pareces a mi madre —dijo, mientras me señalaba un tazón pequeño con cereales y leche— Come para que nos vayamos —dijo.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	26. Capitulo 25

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXV**_

Miré mi primer desayuno en años. Me senté frente al tazón, cogí la cuchara que estaba al lado de éste y comencé a comer. Los cereales estaban crujientes y eran muy dulces y deliciosos, demás que la leche le daba más sabor. me miraba de vez en cuando, luego de que su padre saliera de la cocina para poder ir a trabajar.

Una vez que hubiera terminado, él se levantó, tomó mi tazón y lo dejó dentro del lavaplatos. Me sonrió.

—Bien. Tenemos veinte minutos antes de la primera clase, y de aquí a la escuela son como diez minutos en auto. Llegaremos bien —se encogió de hombros.

Me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a la sala, dónde él cogió su mochila y yo la mía. Sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

—¡Ya nos vamos, mamá!  
—¡Bien! ¡Cuídense!

Naruto salió, sin soltarme la mano aún, y se dirigió a su auto luego de cerrar con firmeza la puerta de entrada. Abrió el auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Las damas primero —dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Frunci el ceño por su frase y negue tímidamente sin decir ni una palabra. Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero frío y dejé la mochila vacía a un lado. Luego de que él se subiera, hizo partir el motor y nos pusimos en marcha.

Luego de dos minutos por los senderos cubiertos de nieve aún no derretida, subimos por la carretera y sentí como Naruto aumentaba la velocidad de apoco.

El camino fue mayormente silencioso. La radio estaba apagada y solo escuchábamos las ruedas sobre el asfalto, el motor y nuestras respiraciones. Me acomodé contra la puerta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando el serio perfil de Naruto, sus azules ojos sumidos en pensamientos que no conocía. En ningún momento descubrió que yo le miraba.

La escuela se veía ya, cuando aún quedaban once minutos para la primera clase. Naruto estacionó el auto junto a uno rojo y uno blanco. Quitó las llaves, se bajó con su mochila en la mano y me ayudó a mi luego a bajarme. Cerró la puerta y cerró el auto para luego volver a tomarme la mano. Me coloqué mi mochila en un hombro y, antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la entrada me detuvo y me miró fijamente.

—Yo te estaré mirando cuando no esté contigo, aunque tú no me puedas ver, ¿vale? No dejaré que nadie te moleste, estaré cerca de ti.  
—Naruto … —quise protestar, pero con su expresión dura, ojos firmes y la mandíbula apretada supe que era mejor no hacerlo— Bien… gracias…  
—No hay porqué —me sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin soltarme la mano y manteniendo nuestros dedos firmemente unidos.

A medida que nos acercábamos hacía la entrada, las personas se nos quedaban mirando. Algunos murmurando a las personas a su lado y solo mirándo completamente impresionados, porque, claro, ¿cuándo se habrán imaginado a mi caminando de la mano con un chico?

" _Menudo homosexual"_

Nunca. La incomodidad comenzaba a aparecer en mi rostro, mientras disimuladamente intentaba soltar el agarre de los dedos de Naruto sobre los míos. Él no me dejó.

Me –prácticamente- arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi casillero, dónde dos chicos estaban apoyados, hablando y riendo. Naruto resopló, antes de carraspear la garganta. Ambos voltearon a verle y su sonrisa desapareció. Sus miradas luego bajaron a mi, que estaba mirando hacía otro lado, asustado mientras tragaba sonoramente saliva.

—¿Les importaría? —señaló mi casillero. Ellos se miraron y, sin decir ninguna palabra, avanzaron a pasos rápidos, dejando al descubierto la palabra ''marica'' con plumón escrita sobre la pared azul de éste. El agarre se intensificó, tanto que comencé a pensar que Naruto podría romperme los dedos con facilidad.

Los chicos que antes estaban allí, se echaron a correr, desapareciendo entre la multitud de personas que se habían acercado a ver el espectáculo.

Sentí a Naruto gruñir por lo bajo, intentando hacer caso omiso a sus instintos que decían que fuera tras ellos para darles una lección. Él me miró, sabiendo que intentaba deducir la expresión de mi rostro: tranquilidad.

—Luego los buscaré para charlar con ellos —suspiró. Sacó un pañuelo que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos y comenzó a limpiar la palabra, que luego de unas frotadas, comenzaron a desaparecer.

Una vez que la mayoría de las letras hubieran desaparecido, se hizo a un lado y me soltó la mano.

—Saca tus cuadernos para que vayamos a clase —señaló.

Asintiendo, introducí mi clave antes de abrirlo y sacar los respectivos libros que necesitaba para mis siguientes dos clases y los guardé en la mochila. Volví a colocármela en el hombro y miré a Naruto, quien me miraba.

—Vamos —dijo, pasando uno de sus fornidos brazos por mis hombros y dirigiéndome a nuestra única clase juntos: Historia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Subo esto rapido que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ahorita pero creo desocuparme pronto._

 _Si es asi seguire mis otras historias, además de que tengo una planeada en mente para despues. Asi le cumplo su capricho a mi amiga de escribir un fic con Sasuke y su familia._

 _Pero no digo mas ni me promociono._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Lucia La Maga:** _¡No te preocupes!_ _Se que todos tenemos problemas y cosas que hacer, no pasamos nuestra vida frente a la computadora escribiendo_ **.**

 _Ya se, ese dobe insensible. Y si, los hermanos Uchiha realmente no son hermanos aquí, aunque me encantaría._

 _¡Gracias por pasarte! ¡Un saludo!_

 **Cuervo ryoko:** _No te preocupes, el GaaNaru va a dominar el mundo, Y yo me encargare de que eso se cumpla, incluso Lord Peña Nieto profetizara nuestra religión, el Vaticano la aprobara y el Papa lo bendecirá._

 _Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, ya falta poco para el final, gracias por el apoyo._

* * *

 _Actualizare lo mas pronto posible, ¡nos leemos!_


	27. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXVI**_

Naruto se sentó junto a mi en uno de los asientos del frente, advirtiendo con la mirada que si alguien me molestaba o me decían algo les iría mal. Los amigos que Naruto había hecho el primer día que vino, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi; jamás me habían dicho una palabra o me habían golpeado, lo que era extraño; pertenecían al equipo de futbol. Luego de Historia, ya en el receso, Naruto me había dicho que se inscribiría para el equipo. Yo estaba feliz por él, porque cuando me lo había mencionado, sus ojos brillaron y una gran sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios. Me dijo que las prácticas eran la otra semana, y que luego de la escuela eran los entrenamientos previos. Yo esperaba luego que me dijera que me dejaría solo hasta que los entrenamientos terminaran, pero solo me dijo que antes de comenzar a calentar me llevaría a casa y que luego vendría de nuevo.

Yo realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así, con cariño. Tal cual como me trataba Naruto.

En el comedor, fui a buscar mi almuerzo donde las cocineras y luego de que les mostrara el pase de almuerzo gratis, cogí la bandeja con algo de carne, lechuga y una naranja. Fui a la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba y me senté en una esquina. Saqué la naranja y comencé a quitarle la olorosa cáscara, dejándola a un lado. Le di un mordisco, sintiendo su sabor dulce y ácido dentro de mi boca. Estaba jugosa y deliciosa. Le pediría a la cocinera otra si es que quedaban aquí al final del receso.

La silla de mi lado hizo el ruido que yo ya conocía: alguien se sentó a mi lado. Creyendo que era Naruto, voltee sin miedo, pero me encontré con aquellos ojos negros que tanto miedo me hacía llegar a lo profundo de mi mente. Kiba sonrió al ver mi expresión. Tragué la naranja que tenía en mi boca mientras me encogía en mi lugar, intentando no volver a mirarle; el contacto visual era malo.

Él tomó un mechón de mi cabello rojizo, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos y tirando de él cada vez fuerte. Cerré fuertemente los ojos rogando porque Naruto llegara pronto.

—¿Cómo estás muñeco? —rió cínico.

Soltó mi cabello después de darle un fuerte tirón que me hizo gemir por lo bajo. Me pasó el brazo por mis hombros, comenzando a acariciar mi mejilla de una forma brusca.

—Así que… Tú y Uzumaki, ¿uh? —dijo, desviando su pulgar para acariciar mi labio inferior. Corrí la cara hacía un lado mientras me intentaba alejar de él, pero no me lo permitió.

—Suéltame… —susurré por lo bajo. Él agarró bruscamente mi rostro entre una de sus manos, apretándome las mejillas con fuerza.

—Escúchame bien, bastardo, aléjate de él. No puedo disfrutar de ti estando él cerca. ¿Lo has entendido? —espetó con tono autoritario. Me eché hacía atrás y, sacando el valor que hace tiempo había acumulado, le di un puñetazo que resonó por el comedor. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, mirando la escena que les mostrábamos.

Kiba quedó con el rostro volteado, respirando profundamente mientras una marca de mi puño comenzaba a hacerse visible en su mejilla. Me miró asesinamente. Se levantó, plantándose e irguiéndose sobre mi.

—Serás hijo de p-.

Fue interrumpido cuando fue lanzado hacía atrás, cayendo al suelo. Vi a Naruto mirarme preocupado, viendo el miedo en mi expresión, en mis ojos. En mi posición; abrazando mi cuerpo lo más que podía, protegiéndolo de algún golpe. Las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por mis pálidas y temblorosas mejillas. Todo.

Gruñó, mientras se lanzaba sobre Kiba quien se recuperaba del golpe en su espalda que le había quitado todo el aire a sus pulmones. Le comenzó a golpear y lanzar puñetazos al rostro de él, mientras sentía los murmullos de los demás. Sai y Kakashi aparecieron frente a Kiba y Naruto y arrastraron a éste último hacía atrás, mientras él luchaba por liberarse y seguir.

—¡Déjenme matar a ese hijo de perra, maldita sea! —gruñó.  
—¡Naruto, cálmate! Lo estás asustando.

No me había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba a mi lado, hablándome. No la escuchada por lo asustado que estaba. Mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado, como si estuviera en un terremoto personal. Mi piel, pálida y muy fría. Naruto al escuchar y recapacitar la última frase de Sai, miró a mi dirección, cambiando su expresión por completo. Se soltó de ambos y vino hacía mi, estrechándome muy fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Gaara…  
—Naruto, me q-quiero ir… —murmuré en su oído, mis brazos a mis costados, sin moverlos.  
—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó el Director que acababa de llegar.

Kiba estaba sentado, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y de la boca. Se levanto, mirando amenazadoramente hacía nuestra dirección. Podía verlo a través de mis cabellos y sobre el hombro de Naruto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, enterrándome en su pecho.

El Director suspiró.

—¿Alguien me puede decir lo que sucedió aquí?  
—Naruto empezó —saltó Sasuke, apareciendo al lado de su amigo.  
—Porque él estaba acosando a Gaara —señaló Naruto, mientras se apartaba de mi y miraba a los presentes allí.  
—¡El me golpeó! —saltó Kiba.  
—Te escuché, imbécil. Lo llamaste bastardo —gruñó.  
—Vocabulario —espetó el Director. Miró a Kiba y luego su mirada cayó en mi cara pálida y ojos húmedos. Aquel hombre me había ayudado demasiadas veces con Sasuke o con otras personas. Le debía la vida— Kiba, acompáñame.

Él comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de la cafetería. Sasuke nos miró fijamente como queriendo atravesarnos con su mirada y matarnos en ese preciso momento para luego acercarse a el castaño y susurrarle algo en el oído. Cuando se apartó, Kiba le sonrió y, luego de mirarnos por igual, se alejó, siguiendo las pisadas invisibles del director.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	28. Capitulo 27

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXVII**_

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, mientras observaba como Kiba se iba alejando hacía la oficina del director. Sasuke me miró con odio y supe ahí, que la venganza llegaría tarde o temprano. Se fue con su grupo de amigos afuera de la cafetería. Naruto volteó a verme, la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? Lamento no haber podido llegar antes.  
—Si… Estoy bien… —murmuré por lo bajo.

Sai apareció a su lado, sonriendo.

—Kiba y Sasuke son idiotas de nacimiento.  
—Oh, ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta —dijo Kakashi sarcásticamente,  
—¿Quieres terminar de comer para irnos? —me preguntó Naruto, omitiendo los comentarios de sus amigos.  
—Está bien.

Luego de las clases, guardé algunos libros para poder estudiar para el examen que tenía mañana de biología y fui junto con Naruto hasta su auto para poder irnos a casa.

Una vez allí, él me tomó de la mano y entramos, siendo recibidos por Nibi, quien maullaba y se restregaba en nuestras piernas, agitando la punta de su cola en alto. El ambiente se llenó de las risas de Himawari, quien corría siguiendo a Nibi. El gato la miró y comenzó a correr, mientras seguía maullando.

—¡Nibi! ¡Regresa! —Himawari gritó, con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Cuando pasó frente nosotros, Naruto la agarro entre sus brazos y la alzó sobre su cabeza. Himawari gritó por la sorpresa.

—¡Naruto, déjame!  
—Deja al pobre gato —rió.

Sonreí, viendo la escena familiar desconocida para mi. Los maullidos volvieron, cada vez más cerca. Sentí como la bola de pelos clavó las garras en mis jeans y comenzaba a trepar por allí. Reí, mientras Nibi continuaba su recorrido por mi pierna. Naruto dejó a Himawari sobre su espalda, haciendo que sus finas y pequeñas piernas abrazaran su torso. Himawari rió al ver al gato llegando por mi vientre y comenzando a trepar por mi abrigo. Yo no sabía que hacer, solo reía algo nervioso.

—¡Gato malo! ¡Déjalo! —gruñó Naruto.  
—Quiero ver hasta donde llega —lo contradijo su hermana.

Nibi llegó hasta mis brazos, acurrucándose y escondiéndose entre ellos, ronroneando. Acaricie temeroso su lomo, mientras éste se arqueaba sobre mi mano. Himawari aplaudió a gusto.

—Un día lo encontraremos plantado al techo —la voz de Kushina resonó en la sala, mientras salía de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño, sonriendo— Trepó la pared de alfombra que hay en la biblioteca. No se podía bajar y gritaba como loco. ¿O no, Himawari?  
—Si. Papá tuvo que subirse a una silla para sacarlo.

Naruto la bajó, poniendo sus pies devuelta al suelo.

—¿Tienen una biblioteca aquí? —pregunté. Jamás había visto la casa completamente.  
—Si. ¿Te gustaría verla? —me preguntó ella.

Asentí con la cabeza sin vacilar.

—Naruto, ¿porqué no lo llevas?  
—Claro. Ve a dejar tu mochila a tu habitación.  
—Vale.

Subí las escaleras y dejé la mochila sobre mi cama, aún sin soltar a Nibi. Naruto estaba fuera, en el pasillo, esperándome.

—Es por aquí —señaló hacía otra escalera para ir a la planta superior. Lo seguí, observando cada rincón desconocido.

Él me guió hacía una puerta doble en madera tallada. Nibi ronroneaba y aquel sonido resonaba por todos los pasillos del tercer piso de la casa. Naruto las abrió y encendió las luces, dejándome ver las muchas estanterías de tres secciones donde habían muchos, pero muchos libros.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	29. Capitulo 28

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXVIII**_

Habían de todo tamaño, clase, color y grosor. Un mundo por descubrir. Naruto posó suavemente una de sus manos en mi espalda, empujándome para hacer que entrara dentro de la habitación. Había unas largas escaleras para alcanzar los libros de los estantes más altos, sillones y mesas y lámparas en dos esquinas. Una alfombra realmente bonita estaba en el suelo, con diseños florales rojos y verdes oscuros. Sentí la mirada de él sobre mi rostro, expectante.

—¿Te gusta leer?  
—Por mi leería todo el día… —murmuré, sin mirarlo.  
—Ve y revisa lo que quieras. Debo hacer unas cosas —me sonrió antes de alejarse de la biblioteca, dejándome solo.

Caminé hacía una mesa, dónde habían varios libros. Me hinqué frente a ellos y comencé a ver sus títulos, hasta que vi uno; Romeo y Julieta.

Mi libro… En mi casa… Junto con los otros de mi madre. ¿Cómo los pude haber olvidado allí? Debía tenerlos. Ahora. Ya.

Me levanté, decidido a ir hasta allí para buscar mis libros. Sabía ya por la hora que mi padre no estaría en casa, así que tenía como dos o tres horas como mínimo para ir y volver. Nadie debía verme si quería ir rápido, así que bajé las escaleras lo más despacio posible. Por mi peso y estatura, mis pasos eran ligeros y no resonaban por el suelo, pero aún así tuve cuidado.

Llegué a la sala, dónde estaba al fondo la puerta que daba el exterior. No había nadie, excepto Nibi, quien estaba sobre el sofá, mirando mi llegada expectante. Abrí la puerta, escuchando y chirrido de parte de ella. La abrí lo necesario como para poder salir.

Corrí por las rocas y tierras y pedazos de césped ágilmente. No quería demorarme mucho. Naruto podría ir a buscarme y no encontrarme dónde me había dejado, o también Himawari, o Kushina , o Minato.

El olor dentro era insoportable. Platos y vasos amontonados en el lavaplatos, sucios, de hace semanas. El suelo lleno de migajas, húmedo, con hongos. Todo estaba deteriorado. Papá no había hecho nada mientras yo no estaba. Me sentí mal por él en un momento, pero luego me arrepentí. Fui a mi habitación, que se encontraba tal cual cómo la había dejado. Me agaché bajo para ver bajo mi cama y vi los libros. Todos.

Sonreí y los cogí entre mis manos, sintiendo el conocido tacto sobre mis dedos. Revisé los títulos una ves más y comencé a ojearlos.

Lo que me llamó la atención, fue que entre las hojas de en medio habían unos sobres y papeles. Arrugados y sucios, todos juntos. Tomé el más grande que se encontraba doblado por la mitad. Era suave, por más que estuviera arrugado. Un papel grueso, resistente. El miedo había comenzado a picar sobre mi cuero cabelludo. Lo desdoblé y comencé a leer con atención cada palabra.

El mundo cayó sobre mis pies.

—Adopción… —susurré, bajo mis propias lágrimas— Padres biológicos: Hideki y Katsumi Akasuna. Padres adoptivos: Rasa y Karura Sabaku… No… —me rompí en ese momento.

La presión era demasiada. Necesitaba procesar aquella información con tranquilidad. Volví a dejar todo en el libro y los cargué todos firmemente contra mi pecho para poder irme de aquella casa que jamás fue mía. Mi… padre, no había tenido ningún derecho sobre mi, cómo para golpearme todos estos años. ¿Y mi ''madre''? Lloriquee todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto. Entré por la puerta de atrás, por la cocina. No había nadie. Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras para ir directamente a la biblioteca. Me fui a un rincón, acuclillándome en una esquina y dejando todos los libros frente a mi. Volví a sacar aquellos papeles y continué con mi lectura.

* * *

 _ **Santo.**_

 _ **Cristo.**_

 _ **Padre.**_

 _ **Redentor.**_

 _ **Inmaculado.**_

 _Ya valio tres hectáreas de aparato reproductor masculino esta wea._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Lucia La Maga:** Malditos, yo igual los odio. Oh creeme que habrá acción, y pues ya viste lo que paso con este pelmazo de Inuzuka. No es lo que esperabas pero espero estes satisfecha ¡gracias por leer!

 **xdxdahre:** Lastimosamente si, esta cerca del final. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 _Pues veamos que pasa en los próximos capitulos, estarán emocionantes asi que no dejen de seguirla, agradezco sus reviews._


	30. Capitulo 29

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXIX**_

Organizaba sobre mi cama los pedidos que debíamos entregar de aquí a la semana que viene con los chicos. Tenía una pequeña agenda con la que podía allí anotar cosas para que no se me olviden. Suspiré mientras me frotaba los ojos. Estuve hablando sobre cómo, cuándo y en dónde entregaríamos los pedidos con Itachi, quien aún no decidía. Me había dicho que me llamaría de aquí a una o dos horas más, por lo que tenía algo de tiempo.

—¿Naruto?

Escuché la voz de Gaara detrás de la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió. Guardé todo en una mochila que escondí bajo mi cama antes de ir y abrí la puerta. Gaara me daba la espalda y tenía el cabello revoltoso. El se dio vuelta, dejándome sin expresión; tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado mucho. Sus jeans tenían manchas que daban evidencia a que habían sido mojados con algo. Temblaba y mucho, tenía los ojos oscuros, las pupilas dilatas y los labios resecos. Estaba pálido y tenía la mirada perdida. El se fijo en mi y suspiró entrecortadamente, mientras bajaba su cabeza y escondía su mirada.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —exigí saber mientras agarraba con cariño uno de sus brazos y lo llevaba hasta dentro de mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras el.

—Y-yo… —joder. Estaba aterrado. Solo tartamudeaba así cuando lo estaba. Me acerqué a el y lo abracé, estrechándolo sobre mis brazos y reconfortándolo de lo que fuese. Acaricié su enmarañado cabello mientras el se hacía trizas sobre mi, derramando un mar de lágrimas sobre mi camiseta.

—Shh… ¿Quieres explicarme? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El respondió alejándose de mi, intentando controlar su llanto. Sacó unos papeles de los bolsillos de su chaleco y me los tendió. Los tomé sin vacilar y abrí el sobre que parecía ser el papel más grande entre los que tenía en mi mano. Al leer el título, me quedé anonadado. Sentí a Gaara moverse para ir a sentarse a mi cama, abrazando a uno de mis cojines. Dejé de leer la carta en cuanto llegué a los nombres de sus padres biológicos para poder mirarlo. Tenía escondida la cabeza en la almohada y lloraba, como sospechaba. Dejé las cartas y notas sobre mi mesita de noche y me acosté junto a el, estrechándolo en mis brazos obligándolo a terminar tumbado junto a mi.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté. Era claro que era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

Negó, mientras suspiraba. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando así poder detener las lágrimas que continuaban saliendo.

—¿V-viste… que tengo un hermano? —preguntó.

¿Hermano? Besé la cabeza de Gaara con suavidad para volver a tomar el papel que contenía la información más importante ahora. Observé los nombres con atención, guardando las palabras en mi cabeza.

Sus padres biológicos se llamaban Hideki y Katsumi Akasuna. Nacionalidad britanica. Tenía un hermano, Sasori Akasuna…

—¿Sasori Akasuna? —susurré. No, era imposible. Itachi me había contado que el hermano de Sasori había muerto en una explosión en Inglaterra junto con su madre. Volví a revisar la información de Katsumi Akasuna; ''fallecida''. Eso quería decir que había muerto antes de que entregaran a Gaara en adopción.

—Tuve una… Perdida de memoria… Los certificados médicos explicaban que había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca que me hizo perder cinco años de mi vida. En ese entonces tenía 15 años. Pensé un poco… Mi, uhm… papá, me decía que mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenía diez. Creo que me adoptaron a los quince, y también creo que mi madre adoptiva había muerto antes de que me entregaran a mi papá adoptivo. No sé si me entiendes… No sé explicarme… yo-.  
—Tranquilo Gaara…  
—¿Tranquilo? Eh vivido toda mi vida en una mentira… Ni si quiera me puedo explicar bien. Naruto … —lo callé besándolo en los labios suavemente. Me aparté mientras suspiraba.  
—Vamos a aclarar esto más tarde, ¿si?  
—Ni si quiera sé si mi padre o mi hermano biológico siguen vivos.

 _Tengo ligeras sospechas de que tu hermano es Sasori, el que conociste_.

Quería decirle, pero no quería alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Intenta dormir, ¿vale?  
—Vale…  
—¿Y Gaara? Tranquilo.

Lo apegué más a mi. El cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. A los minutos estaba dormido. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi y bajé. Mi madre estaba leyendo una revista en uno de los sofá, con la radio encendida en una emisora que tocaban canciones de los años 80's y 70's. Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Tu padre me invitó a salir esta noche, pero no quiero dejarlos solos…  
—Tú tranquila. Yo cuido a Himawari.  
—No hará falta. La dejaré durmiendo antes de salir. ¿Seguro que no hay problema?

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, sonriendo en su dirección.

—No. Ya hacía falta que salieran ambos juntos solos.

Ella rió, mientras se sonrojaba. Comencé a pensar en cómo estaría yo si supiera que era adoptado.

—Oh, bien. Le avisaré entonces a tu padre que saldremos.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	31. Capitulo 30

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXX**_

Himawari ya estaba dormida y mis padres acababan de irse a su cita. Gaara estaba sentado sobre la cama, observando mis expresiones, mientras yo leía las cartas y notas de los médicos. Aún no le decía acerca de mis sospechas de que Sasori era su hermano, lo que era lo mejor por ahora. Al terminar de leer los últimos informes, dejé la carta junto con las demás y miré a Gaara, quien me miraba expectante mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Bueno… Si, yo creo que lo que me dijiste antes de dormirte es cierto. Allí decía que era posible que los recuerdos volvieran de apoco, pero si aún no recuerdas nada…  
—No lo sé… Prefiero creer eso por ahora. Además, en una dice que he tenido más perdida de memoria que esa vez.  
—Bien. Quedémonos con esa conclusión —le sonreí y me senté junto a el.  
Me miró y vi una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en sus comisuras.  
—¿Dónde encontraste todo aquello?  
—Emm… Fui a mi casa…  
—¿Qué? —pregunté exaltado.  
—No, él no estaba… Sé sus horarios. Me obligué a mi mismo a aprendérmelos. Fui hasta allí por los libros de mi madre… Bueno, ahora no estoy muy seguro si de verdad me los leyo por las noches, quizás era mi padre quien lo hacía y en cuanto comenzó a golpearme me metió en la cabeza que era mi madre quien lo hacía. Los cogí y vi las cartas. Volví aquí para que no descubrieran que me había ido —suspiró, agachando la cabeza.  
No dije nada, solo le tomé la mano y la dejé junto a las mías. El respiró entrecortadamente, intentando no llorar. Sabía que ahora estaba muy confundido con todo esto, pero yo por ahora no podía hacer nada.  
—¿Naruto? —preguntó de repente, volviendo a mirarme. Alcé una cabeza, esperando a que dijera algo más— ¿Podrías… besarme… como lo habías hecho antes?  
Me sonreí a mi mismo al descubrir que era muy inocente y tímido respecto a ese tema, pero no vacilé y lo besé, pasando mis brazos por detrás de su espalda y apegándolo a mi. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y, en cuanto lo hizo, también los cerré. El besó continuó hasta que ninguno de los dos tenía oxígeno en sus pulmones y por ello, nos tuvimos que separar. Maldita necesidad de oxígeno.  
Gaara me miró, antes de acercarse a mi y volver a juntar nuestros labios. El beso comenzó a tomar un ritmo algo… Diferente. Me aparté, jadeando.  
—Gaara …  
—Naruto… Yo quiero… —lo vi sonrojarse. Escondió su cabeza en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y hombro. Reí y le acaricié cariñosamente el cabello.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
Asintió, aún sin mirarme. Puse ambas manos en sus hombros y lo llevé hacía atrás, recostándolo sobre la cama. El me miró, sonrojado aún, mientras me quitaba la camisa que llevaba dejando el torso al descubierto. Me recosté sobre el, con cuidado de no poner todo mi peso sobre su delicado cuerpo. Besé sus labios cortamente antes de bajar para besar su cuello, sintiendo su sabor contra mi boca.

| PDV de Gaara |

Me estremecí en cuanto sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, succionando y lamiendo allí. Con manos expertas me quitó el chaleco y la remera luego de apartarse, dejándome desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba. El volvió a fijarse en mis cicatrices unos minutos antes de mirarme a los ojos. Sus ojos azules se conectaron a los míos.  
Me besó fogosamente la boca mientras recorría toda mi espalda y vientre con las manos. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal, uniéndola con la mía en una guerra que parecía no tener fin. Se apartó para mirarme a los ojos y acariciar mi pecho con sus manos. Comencé a jadear más de lo que ya lo hacía.  
—Naruto…  
—Shh… —me calló— Solo disfruta… —me susurró antes de besar mi torso.  
Gemí en el acto, cerrando los ojos y arqueando mi espalda hacía él inconscientemente. Sentí su risa sobre mi piel, mientras continuaba haciendo lo que hacía.  
Se apartó luego de mi para poder quitarme los zapatos para luego quitarse él los suyos. Desabrochó mis jeans para bajarlos por mis piernas y dejarlos junto al montón de ropa. Se detuvo un momento.  
—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? No sé si pueda detenerme después…  
—Si… Quiero hacerlo…

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	32. Capitulo 31

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos, **Lemon** 7u7.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXXI**_

Sonrio.

Bajo su mirada hasta mis labios y se acerco a besarme. Pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo mas a mi. Sentir su calor en mi cuerpo me hacia sentir protegido, amado.

Naruto llevo sus manos hasta el elástico de mis boxers bajándolos con lentitud, Me tense inmediatamente y sentí mis mejillas arder con vergüenza. Sin ningún pudor. Naruto llevo su mano hasta mi miembro y comenzo a masajearlo de arriba abajo constantemente. Descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrerme y jadeos se escapaban de mi boca ante sus caricias las cuales se hacían mas rapidas a cada momento haciéndome apretar el agarre en su cuello aunque tratando de no ser molesto. Sus labios aun estaban en los mios callando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de mi boca en ese momento.

Cuando sentía que mi pene se ponía demasiado caliente y a punto de explotar, Naruto se detuvo. Se separo de mi boca y llevo dos de sus dedos a la suya lamiéndolos y llenándolos de saliva. Su acción me hizo sentir escalofrios..

—Quiero que te relajes ¿de acuerdo? —me pidió en un susurro al cual solo pude asentir. Los dedos que había estado ensalivando los llevo hasta mi trasero e introdujo uno de ellos lentamente. Mi expresión se contorsiono. No dolia pero se sentía muy extraño. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza cuando introdujo el segundo dedo, empezó a sacarlos y meterlos una y otra vez haciendo que mordiera mi labio inferior para no hacer ningún sonido vergonzoso. Luego de un rato los saco y me miró fijamente los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre mi para poder abrir el cajón de su cómoda y poder así sacar un preservativo que se colocó luego de terminar de desnudarse. Naruto volvió a verme a los ojos, conectando ambos pares y se posicionó entre mis piernas. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas antes de hablar.  
—Si te hago daño… Solo dime y me detendré, ¿vale?  
—Vale… —respondí.  
El besó mis labios, haciéndome cerrar los ojos antes de entrar en mí con suavidad. Una punzada me hizo gemir fuerte, apartando mi rostro de él. Naruto se detuvo y me miró preocupado.  
—Me… duele… —logré articular.  
—Siempre duele la primera vez, pequeño… —me susurró— Nunca haz hablado de esto con alguien, ¿verdad?  
Asentí, mientras inspiraba profundamente.  
—Falté la semana en la que hablamos de como dos hombres podían tener relaciones, en biología. —dije con sarcasmo. Naruto solo rio.  
Me corrió el cabello de mi sudoroso rostro y me besó la frente, justo antes de salir de mi y volver a entrar. Lo escuché jadear en mi oído. Esta vez no dolió mucho, pero de igual forma sentí algo de dolor. Ya en la tercera entrada el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo. Fue ahí cuando Naruto aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. Acallaba mis fuertes gemidos y gritos con besos, devorando mi boca por completo.

Bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a masturbar mi pene a ritmo con sus movimientos haciendo sentir en el cielo donde lo único que podía hacer era gemir audiblemente.  
—Naruto… —jadee en su oído, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera a caer.  
—Gaara … Te amo —lo escuché suspirar, siguiendo con sus movimientos.  
¿Qué? No logré escucharlo bien, mis respiraciones acallaban sus palabras. Cerre los ojos al sentir que sus movimientos se incrementaban y su mano se deslizaba con rapidez sobre mi miembro. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Llegue al climax con un sonoro gemido mientras manchaba la mano de Naruto con mi semen. Se movio durante unos segundos mas antes de gruñir fuertemente y terminar el tambien. Sentia como me llenaba por completo y caia rendido sobre mi. Este momento era único y especial. Jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

(…)

Naruto estaba dormido junto a mi en su cama. Mantenía sus brazos a mi alrededor, apretándome aún en sueños. No podía dormir recordando lo que habíamos hecho hace una hora atrás. Él se había dormido justo antes de que sus padres hubiesen vuelto de su cita. Solo los escuché entrar e ir a su cuarto, sin revisar ninguna de las habitaciones.  
Observé a Naruto. Tenía el cabello revuelto, con los labios entreabiertos y con los ojos suavemente cerrados. Se veía como un niño cuando dormía. Cuando me moví para poder irme, él me apretó contra su cuerpo murmurando cosas en sueños. Pensé que estaba despierto, pero cuando vi su rostro estaba serenamente dormido.  
La noche estaba más oscura que antes, las nubes cubriendo el cielo impidiendo poder ver las estrellas y la luna. Naruto suspiró en sueños, moviéndose un poco. No puedo salir, él atrapó mis piernas entre las suyas. Suspiré frustrado y allí me quedé hasta que dieron las 9 am. La alarma de Naruto sonó, haciendo un molesto ruido. Espantoso. Estaba a espaldas de él, lo único que me pude mover durante la noche y aún me abrazaba contra su cuerpo. Sentí su respiración en mi oído, cerca de mi cuello. Se revolvió en su lugar antes de hablar.  
—¿Gaara?  
—¿Uhm?  
—Nada, solo quería ver si estabas despierto —sentí su sonrisa antes de que besara mi mejilla, inclinándose sobre mi.  
—Emm… bien —sonreí.  
El se sentó sobre la cama, pasando la mano por su cabello dejándolo de punta y dejándome ver que aún seguía desnudo. Solté una pequeña risa al ver su aspecto. Él me miró y se acercó a mi para besar mis labios suavemente, haciéndome ruborizar. Aquel beso me recordó por lo que habíamos pasado anoche, mientras sus padres no estaban y su hermana dormía. Le seguí el beso antes de apartarme de él y sonreírle. Las sábanas y colchas escondían mi cuerpo desnudo de su mirada. Él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de apartar su rostro del mío y levantarse. Recogió sus bóxers del suelo, los que ocupaba ayer y se los colocó, lo imite e hice lo mismo con los mios. Sacó una camisa de su armario y me la dio.  
—Para que te cubras y vayas a tu habitación a darte un baño para poder ir a la escuela —mencionó, antes de desaparecer dentro de su baño personal. Me coloqué la camisa cobre mi cabeza y recogí toda mi ropa, prenda por prenda. La camisa de Naruto me llegaba a mitad del muslo… Pero que camisa más grande, pensé. Salí de su habitación, dando las gracias por no encontrarme con nadie. Caminé –corrí– a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras mío. Entré al baño para poder darme una ducha.

Faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Estaba guardando los libros en mi casillero y dejando solo los que usaría cuando sentí una mano tocar mi hombro suavemente. Salté en mi lugar y me di vuelta para ver a un chico que no había visto nunca en la escuela, y por los papeles deduje que era nuevo. Era alto y fornido, de piel morena y tenía los ojos de un verde precioso. Su cabello, del mas obscuro color café, era largo hasta debajo de sus hombros. Sonrió amablemente hacía mi.  
—Hola. Soy Kakuzu Okane y soy nuevo.  
No le quité la vista de encima.  
—Uhm… Hola, soy Gaara… —logré pronunciar. Voltee mi mirada hacía otro lado.  
—Gaara … Qué bonito nombre —dijo, mientras abría el casillero que estaba al lado mío y guardaba libros y cuadernos— Oye, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?  
—Emm… Biología —murmuré.  
—¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? —sugirió.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	33. Capitulo 32

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **XXXII**_

Iba a mi clase de biología junto a Kakuzu quien no dejaba de hablar sobre muchas cosas. Comenzó a caerme bien desde un principio, luego de que le contara mi reputación en la escuela. El solo se encogió de hombros, sin importancia, y se quedó conmigo. Naruto me atrapó en el camino y me besó en los labios frente a muchos chicos. Me ruboricé, poniéndome de un color escarlata. Luego el vio a Kakuzu a mi lado y se presentaron, pero él era algo distante respecto a las preguntas que Kakuzu le hacía. No le pregunté por qué.

Luego de la escuela él me llevó a casa. Estacionó el auto fuera de la entrada y bajé, notando que la tarde no era tan fría como había pensado antes. Él abrió la puerta de entrada para que yo pasara primero, seguido de él. Himawari estaba pintando en el sofá mientras que en la radio que tenía puesta sonaba ''Where Them Girls At'' de David Guetta. Ella tarareaba el ritmo mientras movía significativamente uno de sus pies, siguiendo la melodía. Al vernos, nos sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

—Hola, Hima —dijo Naruto, mientras cerraba firmemente la puerta— ¿Papá?  
—Papá está en la oficina, y mamá está en su habitación —se encogió de hombros.

Naruto asintió y me tomó de la mano para ir arriba.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Lo miré, extrañado.

—¿Un regalo? —fruncí el seño.  
—Si —me llevó a su habitación, trayéndome recuerdos de la noche anterior y provocando así que me ruborizara. Él me tendió una caja que estaba en su mesa de noche. Era un móvil— Los chicos y yo decidimos comprártelo en caso de emergencias… Tú sabes, solo por seguridad. Tiene ya los números de todos agregados, así que no tendrás problemas.

Asentí. Me senté en su cama y saqué el aparato de su caja. Era el mismo que tenía Naruto, el cual había visto en otras ocasiones. Según la caja, era un Iphone 6.

—Uhm… Gracias Naruto. Pero no sé usarlo…  
—Es fácil. Te enseño, mira, dámelo —le entregué el móvil como me lo pidió. Apretó el botón circular que tenía en medio y la pantalla se encendió, colocó su dedo índice sobre ésta y se desbloqueó— Mira, por ahora solo te enseñaré a hacer llamadas. Vas aquí —me señaló un icono— Saldrá una lista, la lista de contactos. Seleccionas el nombre que quieras llamar y ya. Mira, intenta llamarme a mi —dijo antes de entregarme el móvil.

Cómo él había señalado, presioné en su nombre y la llamada comenzó instantáneamente. Sentí el zumbido del móvil de Naruto, quien cortó la llamada. Se encogió de hombros.

—No es complicado.

Asentí, estando de acuerdo con él. Sonreí.

Tarde, tardísimo, el Sr. Uzumaki llegó a casa, cuando ya Himawari estaba dormida y Naruto y yo estábamos acostados. No sabía que era de la Sra. Uzumaki, ya que solo la había visto a la hora de la cena. Luego todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Naruto se pasó la mayor parte del día instruyéndome con el móvil, enseñándome para qué servía cada icono. Como grabar o sacar imágenes y lo típico.

Ahora, yo intentaba dormir para así mañana ir a la escuela, pero el sueño no llegaba a mi. Comenzaba a amanecer ya y yo seguía dando vueltas entre las sábanas y colchas.

La alarma sonó, haciéndome saltar. Gruñí por la falta de sueño. Suspiré y me senté para poder refregar mis ojos. Fui al baño, saqué toallas y me desnudé para entrar a la ducha. Lavé mi cabello con el shampoo que Kushina me había comprado hace unos días. Enjuagué mi cabello y apagué el agua para poder enrollarme en una toalla grande. Sequé mi cabello para poder ir a vestirme. Cogí una camiseta de polar para poder estar abrigado en este día tan frío de invierno. También un chaleco peludo y calentito que Minato tenía guardado. Me coloqué unos boxers blancos y me dispuse a colocarme tambien lo que seleccioné, junto con unos jeans algo ajustados. Me puse calcetines gruesos y unas zapatillas Converse. Miré la hora, iba a tiempo. Acomode mi cabello y me puse un gorro de lana de color gris, protegiendo mis orejas del frío. Hace mucho que era capaz de ponerme ropa sin sentir frío luego. Tomé mi mochila y eché unas cuantas cosas dentro y salí después de haber desconectado mi nuevo móvil de su cargador y habérmelo guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Abajo, Naruto estaba comiendo un sándwich de queso, frente a él uno igual sin tocar. Me senté y me dispuse a comer.

—Hola Gaara —dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.  
—Hola… —murmuré.  
—¿Llevas tu móvil?  
—Si, lo tengo aquí —dije antes de enseñárselo.

Asintió, mientras terminada de comer. Ni Kushina ni Minato estaban aquí… Que extraño… Pero decidí no preguntar, y Naruto tampoco tocó el tema.

Cuando terminé, él se levantó y me tomó la mano para salir de la casa, subirnos al auto de Naruto e irnos a la escuela.

Kakuzu podía parecer un malhechor por su cara de pocos amigos y su mirada amenazante pero cuando estábamos juntos sonreía y hablaba animadamente. El resultó ser muy simpático conmigo en cada receso que podíamos vernos. También me defendía de los demás cuando Naruto no estaba junto a mi –que eran muy pocas veces. Él aún era muy reservado con el, y aún así lo consideré como un nuevo amigo.

A la salida, fui junto al auto de Naruto y viendo que él no estaba, me dispuse a esperarlo. Puse la mochila sobre el capó de éste y me recargué cuidadosamente en el. Mi móvil lo tenía ahora en el bolsillo que la chaqueta peluda tenía por dentro, para así evitar que me lo quitaran.

Vi a Kakuzu hacerme señas desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Luego señaló que fuera con el. Vi hacía la salida, no había pista de Naruto. Quizás no me tomaría mucho tiempo, así que me puse la mochila sobre el hombro y troté hasta el. Cuando estuve junto a el, vi a dos personas, un joven alto, de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta y brillantes ojos azules y otro de cabello negro y una extraña mascara naranja cubriéndole la cara. El me sonrió confiado mientras me tomaba del brazo y me plantaba al medio de ellos.

Uno de los hombres me puso un pañuelo blanco en la boca, haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa. Intenté quitar su brazo, pero el otro me agarró y juntos me subieron a un auto. Me cubrieron la vista con un pañuelo oscuro, y ya no pude ver más. Quedé inconsciente por el cloroformo que inhalaba y que estaba en el pañuelo de mi boca.

* * *

 _¡Mai ga! Gaara come home :'v_

 _¡Ya se viene el final! No puedo esperar para subirlo._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Cuervo ryoko:** ¡No importa preciosa! Se que a todos se nos puede pasar la actualizacion de una historia pero esta se quedara ahi para que cuando puedas leerla lo hagas. Gracias por continuar apoyando esta adaptacion, de verdad me alegro que les guste tanto como a mi. No me gusta hacer malos a los personajes pero aqui deben de serlo._

 _¡Hail GaaNaru! ¡Larga vida al rey de las otp! Okay no, ¡un saludo!_

* * *

¡Gracias por la lectura! Que pasen una linda noche.


	34. Capitulo 33

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 ** _Save Me_**

 ** _XXXIII_**

Salí y bajé las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela. No había encontrado a Gaara dentro, por lo que pensé que sería posible que el estuviera aquí afuera, esperándome. Cuando llegué junto a mi auto, me sorprendí al no verlo allí. Abrí el auto y metí mi mochila dentro, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Los minutos pasaban y el no aparecía. Comencé a preocuparme, a extrañarme de no verlo ahora.

Vi salir a Kiba con Neji. Comencé a sospechar que quizás él había sido la causa y, sin dudarlo, fui con él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él como para tocarlo, lo agarré de la parte del cuello de su chaqueta y lo empujé a la pared con fuerza. Lo miré amenazándolo con la mirada, con frialdad.

—¿Dónde está? —gruñí.  
—¿Quién? —me devolvió, sonriéndome petulantemente.  
—''Quién'' —lo imité burlonamente— Gaara, imbécil.  
—¿Ese bastardo? No lo he visto desde el almuerzo. Ahora, suéltame —me empujó, provocando así que soltara su chaqueta. Él se la ordenó sin quitar la mirada de mi.

Neji se había ido.

—No es un bastardo. Mira, —suspiré frustrado— espero que no me estés mintiendo. Tú no me conoces —amenacé.

Lo miré tragar, nervioso. Sasuke llegó en ese momento, quedándose junto a Kiba.

—¿Qué sucede?  
—¿Haz visto a Gaara?  
—La última vez que lo vi fue hace unos… ¿Cinco, diez minutos? —respondió, dudoso— Iba caminando por el estacionamiento hacía el chico alto de ojos verdes. Luego me fui —se encogió de hombros— ¿Porqué? ¿Se te perdió el marica?

Sin decir nada más e ignorando el último comentario, fui hacía mi auto. Saqué mi celular y comencé a escribir un mensaje para enviárselos a todos:

''Hay problemas. Punto de siempre.''

Encendí en motor y me puse en marcha hacía el lugar de reunión de los chicos a una velocidad ''algo'' rápida.

Allí dentro solo estaba Sasori sentado en el sofá haciendo algo con su celular. En cuanto llegué él se levantó y se me acercó. Verlo solo me hizo recordar a Gaara y mis sospechas de que quizás él es su hermano. Suspiré y desordené mi cabello frustrado.

—¿Qué sucede?  
—Es Gaara. No lo he podido encontrar y creo que se lo llevaron a otro lugar.

Él solo me miró y, como si no le importara, pasó junto a mi y sacó una lata de cerveza de la nevera que teníamos. La abrió para poder beber y se sentó en una silla. Me lo quedé mirando.

—¿Tu madre se llamaba Katsumi?

Él tragó con fuerza y comenzó a toser agitadamente. Se cubrió la boca con una mano echa puño y cuando terminó, la bajó para mirarme fijamente. Asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Y tu padre Hideki.

Lo vi encogerse en su lugar, sin mirarme nuevamente. Sabía que hacerle recordar su infancia le haría daño, pero debía descifrar la incógnita.

—¿Encontraron el cuerpo de tu hermano?  
—No —respondió luego de unos minutos— Solo el de mi madre… Papá creía que se había desintegrado… —suspiró— ¿Quién te contó?  
—Eso no importa… Ahora escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir.

Me senté junto a él, en el asiento de al lado, y comencé a contarle sobre los papeles de la adopción de Gaara. Le conté también acerca de los informes médicos y cartas del médico que la había atendido. Acerca de que los nombres de sus padres biológicos eran iguales a los nombres de sus padres y que tenían el mismo apellido. También sobre que su madre adoptiva había muerto antes de que le entregaran a Gaara, pero que había alcanzado a firmar. Al final, le hablé sobre que tenía un hermano con su mismo nombre y apellido. Todo encajaba.

—¿Tu crees que es cierto? —preguntó, aturdido, con los ojos abiertos. Logré notar que sus ojos estaban húmedos, al igual que sus mejillas, y que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.  
—Si.  
—Yo también… —murmuró junto antes de sentir las voces de los demás. Justo a tiempo.

Itachi, Shikamaru, Suigetsu y Hidan entraron. Itachi me miró fijamente y esperó para que hablara.

—No encontré a Gaara y sospecho que lo raptaron. Me dijeron que lo habían visto con un chico nuevo que llego a la escuela, Kakuzu Okane…  
—¿Kakuzu? —saltó él— ¿Moreno de ojos esmeralda?  
—Si.

Me miró de soslayo y suspiró.

—¿Lo has llamado?

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	35. Capitulo 34

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 ** _Save Me_**

 ** _XXXIV_**

¿Llamado? ¡Oh, joder! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado? Saqué mi móvil y marqué su número. Coloqué el altavoz para que todos pudieran oír. Al cuarto pitido, respondieron.

—¿Aló? —Itachi dijo.  
—Itachi. Hace mucho que no te escuchaba —una voz masculina, gruesa y ronca, sonó por la habitación. Me tensé, sabiendo lo que significaba.  
—Yahiko, dime dónde mierda lo tienes. El no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
—Ahí te equivocas. El me ayudará para poder conocer sus puntos débiles.  
—¡No sabe nada, maldita sea! —grité.  
—¿Naruto? —escuché su voz de fondo. Estaba allí, con él hijo de puta— ¡Naruto, ayúdame! —sollozó.

Escuché el gruñido de Yahiko.

—¡Cállenlo!

Lo que escuché, fue mi perdición: un golpe, piel contra piel. Dos, seguido de un grito desgarrador de parte de el. Tres y silencio. Silencio absoluto.

—Así está mejor —murmuró él— Nos volveremos a ver, Itachi —y colgó.

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cabeza, jalando mi cabello hacía atrás. La desesperación por mi cuerpo. Respiré, intentando calmarme. Sabía que lo habían golpeado para hacerlo callar, lo dejaron inconsciente. Debía ser fuerte por el, debía encontrarlo.

—Naruto, dame tu móvil —la voz de Itachi sonó lejos de mi. Aún así, le tendí mi celular sin levantar la vista.

Él me lo quitó.

Llegué a mi casa y estacioné. Me bajé y, con la mochila puesta en mi hombro, caminé y entre a mi hogar. Mamá estaba en la sala viento la televisión cuando lo hice. Ella me miró y cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaara no venía conmigo, aquella sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Y Gaara?

La miré fijamente sin decir nada. Subí las escaleras y fui directamente a mi habitación y dejé la mochila sobre mi cama. Me senté allí y suspiré, cubriéndome el rostro, intentando calmarme. Mi madre entró, la sentí, sentí su forma de caminar en el suelo. Se detuvo frente a mi.

—¿Naruto? ¿Hijo, qué tienes? —me preguntó, la preocupación detonando en su tono.  
—¿Papá?  
—Dime que sucede, cariño…  
—Llama a papá y les contaré todo.

Alcé la vista y la vi allí, su rostro asustado, nervioso, preocupado. Asintió levemente y fue en busca de mi padre. Cuando los don vinieron, suspiré y comencé a contarles todo, desde mi trabajo por las tardes y noches hasta el secuestro de Gaara y la causa. Ellos me miraban, extrañados, molestos, preocupados, asustados. Todo en uno. Cuando terminé de hablarles, un silencio abrumador llenó la habitación por completo. Se miraron unos minutos y pude ver las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de mi madre mientras que con una mano se cubría la boca para acallar sus sollozos. Se acercó a mi y, acuclillándose, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó con fuerza, manejándolas de tal forma que una estaba ahuecando su mejilla en mi palma mientras que se apoyaba en ésta. Sollozó dos veces, mientras la intentaba calmar acariciándole el sedoso cabello.

—Mamá, perdóname… Nunca quise…

Ella solo me abrazó desde su lugar, haciéndome callar. Papá me miró y se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse a mi lado y pasarme un brazo por el hombro.

—Jamás pensé eso de ti, Naruto. Debes saber que estoy muy decepcionado. Ya sabes que pusiste la vida de Gaara en riesgo, pero no te culpo por eso. Sé que no lo sabías —suspiró, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello— No estoy enojado contigo por eso.  
—Yo tampoco —gimió mi mamá, alzando la húmeda vista hacía mi.

Suspiré aliviado, eso era lo que más me preocupaba; que no me perdonarían por esto.

—¿Dónde está Himawari?  
—Ella está en su habitación viendo una película —dijo papá.  
—¿Saben quién tiene a Gaara, verdad? —preguntó mamá.  
—Si. Itachi está rastreando su ubicación.  
—¿No le dirán a la policía?  
—Si los policías interfieren, podrían… matarlo —murmuré— No quiero que nada le suceda. El no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Mamá me miró fijamente. Himawari gritó un ''¡Papá, ven, no sé que le pasa a la película!'' por lo que él se levantó y fue con ella. Mamá se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Lo quieres, hijo?

La miré y asentí.

—Más que eso, creo… No estoy seguro, pero lo quiero mucho.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	36. Capitulo 35

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 ** _Save Me_**

 ** _XXXV_**

Habían pasado aproximadamente una o dos horas hasta que recibí una llamada de Itachi al teléfono fijo que teníamos en la casa, mi celular lo tenía él. Itachi me había avisado que habían podido conseguir la dirección en donde se encontraba Yahiko y los otros, junto a Gaara, y que fuera a prepararme para poder ir en su búsqueda. Le avisé a mamá, ya que papá se había quedado con Himawari. Ella me preguntó si podía ayudar en algo, pero solo respondí que no quería que se metiera en esto para que no saliera lastimada. Luego de despedirnos, salí y manejé hasta llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro. Los chicos estaban dentro, menos Hidan quien, como me habían señalado, había ido a buscar más armas con Shino, el hombre que nos las proporcionaba.

Shikamaru me dio un chaleco antibalas que me puse bajo la camisa, logrando que pasara desapercibido con la chaqueta negra, y una vez que Hidan llegó con un armamento de siete armas de fuego, comenzamos a distribuirnos con éstas. Me dieron tres a mi que guardé en la cinturilla de mis pantalones y una en el bolsillo trasero de éste. Las escondí con la chaqueta y camisa.

Itachi nos dibujó un plano del lugar para poder orientarnos mejor y conocerlo. Era una cabaña pequeña en medio de la nada que quedaba a unas horas de aquí. Nos dijo que si queríamos llegar para el amanecer, que fuéramos ya.

El lugar aún estaba oscuro, los primeros rayos de sol asomándose por las colinas que llenaban el ambiente. Bajamos todos. Itachi había estacionado cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que nos oyeran.

Cargué un arma, la que tenía silenciador, para poder avanzar con seguridad, al igual que los demás. Esperamos la señal de Itachi, pero yo no podía esperar más. Necesitaba ir con el y decirle que todo estaría bien. Necesitaba comprobar que no le habían hecho nada, que estaba sano y salvo.

La rabia daba vueltas por mis venas, igual que la anticipación. Debía ir allí y protegerlo.

Él comenzó a avanzar viendo el suelo sobre sus pies para así no hacer mucho ruido. Nosotros lo seguimos por atrás, yo detrás de él. Se apegó a la pared de la cabaña, estaba húmeda y fría. Se acercó a una ventana para mirar. Era una pequeña sala, allí habían dos hombres durmiendo sentados y otros dos jugando con cartas y fumando mientras hablaban. Itachi les dio señas a los demás, diciéndole cuantas personas habían allí dentro. Éramos seis contra cuatro de momento; dos dormidos y dos despiertos.

Itachi nos dijo que dos de nosotros mataran primero a los hombres que estabas despiertos, mientras que otros dos mataban a los que estaban sobre el sofá.

| Sin PDV |

Sasori comenzó a inspeccionar el pequeño lugar hasta dar con una puerta. Escuchó los disparos provenientes de la sala, pero no les dio importancia. Abrió y entró, encontrándose con algo que jamás había pensado. La habitación estaba pintada de un blanco desgastado por todas partes. Manchas de goteras cubrían el agrietado techo. Sasori contó seis. Había una cama de dos plazas, solo con un colchón viejo y sucio y unas finas sábanas que estaban amontonadas a los pies de la cama. Gaara estaba solo en su ropa interior, la piel muy pálida, casi traslucida, las venas marcadas sobre su rostro y extremidades.

Sus labios estaban partidos, morados, resecos. De aquí se notaba una mancha de sangre cubriendo su labio superior y parte del inferior. Mantenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía moretones muy marcados sobre su cuerpo, incluso uno con forma de palma en su pálida mejilla.

Sasori tragó, mientras se acercaba rápidamente junto a el y revisaba su pulso. Era muy lento. Le quitó el cabello de su rostro, sintiendo su fría piel sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Sintió unos pasos apresurados detrás de él y vio a un hombre moreno, de pelo corto y desordenado, sosteniendo una navaja hacia él. Lo vio acercarse y antes de que le hiciera nada, sacó su pistola, apuntó y disparó a su pecho, matándolo de inmediato. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto entró y se quedó helado cuando vio la débil figura de Gaara tenida sobre la cama. Sasori lo escuchó respirar fuertemente, aguantando la respiración. Se acercó a el.

Sentía sus piernas de gelatina y la respiración no le salía. Se agachó a su lado mientras le tomaba una mano. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho tanto daño en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Gaara?

No respondió. Su cuerpo seguía igual, con los mismos movimientos por su respiración. Miró a Sasori quien estaba a su lado buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a las sábanas, las tomaba y cubría a Gaara hasta el cuello con ellas.

—No está muerto, pero está débil —murmuró— Iré a llamar a los demás.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	37. Capitulo 36

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 ** _Save Me_**

 ** _XXXVI_**

No podía despegar la vista de el. De su cuerpo inmóvil allí sobre la cama. Débil.

Acaricié su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos dando un suspiro. Sasori se había ido. Estaba solo con el ahora.

Vi sus párpados moverse de un lado a otro antes de verlo abrir sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, tanto que parecía que no tenía iris. El miró por un largo momento el techo de la habitación antes de que volteara a verme. Pestañeó débilmente y suspiró, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Nar…Naruto? —murmuró, apenas audible. Continué acariciando su rostro.  
—Cariño, soy yo. Venimos a sacarte de aquí.  
—¿D-dónde están… ellos? ¿D-dónde e-están? —preguntó, mientras intentaba observar cada lugar que tenía en frente sin éxito.  
—Están muertos, cariño.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de aquel sentimiento de alivio. Allí estaba Itachi, mirándonos fijamente.

—La ambulancia viene en camino para llevarlo a un hospital.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera junto a los demás. No dejaba de golpear el suelo con la suela de mi zapato por los nervios. Estábamos allí hace una hora más o menos. Ya había amanecido por completo y mis padres acababan de llegar, intentando calmarme. Los presenté con los chicos esperando a que se lo tomaran bien. Estrecharon manos y se sonrieron. Suspiré.

Los minutos seguían avanzando en el reloj de la sala y nadie nos decía nada acerca de Gaara. Cuando salía una enfermera o el doctor, les preguntaba por ella y solo me negaban con la cabeza, diciendo que no dirían nada.

La doctora Tsunade apareció por el pasillo con su expresión seria y sosteniendo papeles. Me levanté y, cuando corrí hacia élla, solo me detuvo con la mano y señaló a los que me acompañaban. Fue con ellos obligándome a seguirlo.

—Bueno. ¿Son sus padres? —les preguntó a mis padres.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—No tiene. Nosotros lo cuidamos —murmuró mamá.  
—Bueno. Como sabrán los chicos, el está muy débil y agotado. Abusaron de el sexualmente en varias ocasiones en un periodo muy corto de tiempo. También lo drogaron hasta que su cuerpo no puso resistir la cantidad de drogas. Tiene una conmoción cerebral y varias costillas rotas a causa de varios golpes que le dieron. Tiene algunos cortes que, por suerte, no son peligrosos, pero tiene una muñeca completamente rota. Además, sus pulmones comenzaron a fallar hace poco y su corazón aproximadamente luego de su última dosis de droga —miró a todos antes de mirarme fijamente a mi— Lo siento, chico. Su cuerpo no sería capaz de aguantar un tratamiento, sobre todo el tratamiento que necesita. Se está yendo de esta vida de apoco, es un chico fuerte y valiente —señaló y suspiró— No le queda mucho. Unos minutos antes de que se vaya. Será mejor que entren a despedirse. Lo siento mucho —dicho esto, se alejó hacía otra sala.

Mi respiración no salía y mi corazón saltaba rápidamente en su lugar. Las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos antes de caer por mis mejillas. Nadie habló por unos segundos antes de que el sollozo de mi madre saliera al aire. La miré; estaba abrazada a mi padre, llorando desconsoladamente. Los chicos tenían la mirada perdída, idos de este mundo. Me lamí los labios antes de ir corriendo hacia el lugar donde tenían a Gaara. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y entré, viendo su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, inmóvil, despierto apenas. El me miró y me sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Se la devolví y sequé mis lágrimas.

—Hola, cariño —murmuré, mientras me acercaba a el y me sentaba a su lado en la cama.  
—Hola —murmuró ahogado. Suspiró entrecortadamente, dando a conocer su dificultad por respirar— ¿Ya lo sabes?

Desvié la mirada, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas pinchar tras de mis ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas… —susurré.

El levantó su mano nueva para agarrar la mía. Su mano era esquelética, pálida y muy fría.

—No quiero irme… Naruto…  
—¡No puedes dejarme! —dije exaltado— No puedes… —susurré por lo bajo.  
—Naruto…  
—¿No ves que te amo? ¡Te amo tanto que duele! No lo resisto. No quiero perderte otra vez.

Se quedó callado, mirándome con sus ojos con pupilas cubriendo por completo su iris. Besó mi mano con cariño.

—¿Qué es amar? —preguntó.  
—No sé explicarlo bien… Sientes que no puedes estar sin esa persona…

Me miró, pensativo.

—Entonces, puede que yo también te ame… No quiero irme Naruto…  
—Hey, no tengas miedo. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo —murmuré, aferrándome a su mano.

Sasori entró y nos miró. Suspiró, desviando la mirada.

—Hola .  
—Hola Sasori —murmuró débilmente.  
—Debo hacer esto rápido. Los demás no quieren entrar, pero me dicen que te quieren demasiado —murmuró— Descubrí que eras adoptado… Saqué conclusiones y creo que… Bueno, eres mi hermano… —se acercó a Gaara y arrastró una silla con él para sentarse cerca de su rostro.

El le miró, perplejo.

—¿De verdad?  
—Me llamo Sasori Akasuna —le sonrió con cariño— Hola de nuevo, hermanito.

El le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mis padres entraron y hablaron unos pocos minutos con el. Yo no soltaba su mano y no pensaba hacerlo ahora. Luego de unos segundos de que nos dejaran solos, comenzó a toser de una forma agresiva y cuando terminó, sangre cubría sus labios y las blancas sábanas. Tragué, mirando la forma en la que veía la sangre con horror.

—No temas. Es… normal —murmuré. Besé su frente.  
—Naruto… Tengo sueño… —me susurró, acurrucándose, haciendo caso omiso a la sangre.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano con los pulgares, lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

—Duerme. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes —susurré junto a el.  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—Lo prometo, mi pequeña cerecita.

Y el cerro sus ojos.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _¡Se acabo!_

 _Bueno, casi. Lo se, es un final que no nos deja satisfechos. Pero aun falta el epilogo y unos extras, asi que no se me achicopalen._

 _Gracias por haber seguido esta historia, la verdad es muy bella y aunque lo neguemos nos saco algunas lagrimas._

 _Si les gusta el GaaNaru planeo subir mas historias sobre esta hermosa pareja asi que pronto les saldré de nuevo por aquí._

 ** _Gracias a Lucia la Maga y a Cuervo Ryoko que estuvieron siguiendo ultimamente la historia. Gracias chicas._**

 _Una vez mas gracias por el apoyo, ¡nos leemos!_


	38. Epilogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 ** _Save Me_**

 ** _Epilogo_**

El lugar comenzaba a parecer cada vez más conocido para mi. Cada rincón, cada superficie… Había explorado este lugar por la mañana, cuando llegué hasta aquí por mi cuenta. El césped que cubría la húmeda tierra, los pocos árboles de un tamaño considerablemente alto. No sabía que hacer, solo permanecía sentado allí, viendo como algunas de las personas que yo conocía comenzaban a irse ya.

El cielo estaba oscuro y el frío caía sobre los chicos, mis padres y yo… los que quedábamos.

Leí nuevamente las palabras que se encontraban en la lápida frente a mi rostro: ''Gaara Akasuna. 1999 – 2016''  
Luego venía una frase acerca de lo fuerte y valiente que había sido todos estos años de vida. Suspiré entrecortadamente, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos y esperando que nadie me viera llorar otra vez. Sentí los pequeños pasos de Himawari cerca de mí antes de que sintiera sus pequeños brazitos aferrarse a mi cuello desde la espalda. La apegué a mi, dejando que mi pequeña hermanita me reconfortara allí mismo.

Nadie había dicho nada en todo el día acerca de mi aspecto. No había dormido ni comido y con suerte esta mañana me había bañado. Solo por el.

El padre de Sasori –y también el de Gaara- había viajado desde Inglaterra para poder asistir al funeral de su hijo. Lo bueno era que ya sabía acerca del trabajo de Sasori, por lo que no sacó el tema. Nos presentó, a mi como el novio de su hijo y él solo me abrazó y pude sentir el dolor de su nueva pérdida.

También había venido Rasa, el hombre que lo golpeaba a diario. Iba vestido, pero esposado y con un policía a cada costado de él. No dijo nada y se mantuvo allí, en una de las últimas sillas, hasta que la ceremonia terminó y se lo llevaron en una patrulla.

Los chicos me habían intentado animar estos días, pero nada funcionaba. Estaba mal, muy mal. Mi madre me dijo que me llevarían con ayuda para poder superarlo, pero yo sabía que no podría hacerlo.

—Naruto… —se quejó Himawari bajo mi fuerte agarre. La solté de a poco.  
—Lo siento… —murmuré por lo bajo.  
—Mamá me dijo que ya nos íbamos.

Miré hacía mi madre. Había llorado desde el principio hasta el final. Yo sabía que le tenía mucho cariño a Gaara, pero jamás pensé que sería mucho.

—Iré luego. Diles que iré más tarde a casa —besé su mejilla mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella me sonrió, pero yo no pude sonreírle de vuelta. No tenía ya fuerzas para hacerlo.

Mis padres se acercaron a mi y mi madre se agachó a mi lado, quedando frente a la tumba de Gaara.

—Hijo… —comenzó. Me tomó las manos— No te dejes caer con esto. El no querría que algo te sucediera —murmuró.  
—El ya no está aquí para decirlo —le repliqué.  
—Pero estará siempre en tu corazón, Naruto. Siempre. —besó mi mejilla antes de levantarse e irse con Himawari y mi padre a casa.

No quité mi vista de su nombre. Su hermoso nombre.

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer por el lugar, manchando las lápidas de cada persona que enterrada estaba aquí. Mojaba mi cabello de a poco, haciendo que quedara plano sobre mi piel. El no debía irse de ese modo. Me culpaba cada minuto a mi mismo por no haber estado allí para el, para protegerlo y cuidarlo. Si hubiera llegado más rápido… Quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora. Alcé la vista al cielo, sintiendo como cada vez la lluvia comenzaba a caer más rápido sobre mi rostro.

—Perdóname, Gaara… Jamás debiste meterte conmigo. No estarías allí… Pero yo soy egoísta, y te quería solo para mi —inhalé profundamente, dejando que mis lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia— Cuando vi las cosas que te hacían… Me prometí a mi mismo que te cuidaría y que nada te sucedería. Gaara, te amo. Por favor, perdóname…  
—No es culpa tuya,Naruto.

Miré a mi lado para ver a Sasori allí de pie, mirándome con lástima.

—No sabías lo que sucedería. Nadie lo sabía.  
—Pero yo lo llevé a eso, Sasori. Por mi terminó así.  
—Sabes que nuestro trabajo implica la vida de nuestros seres queridos.

Suspiré, escondiendo mi cabeza entre las piernas y brazos llevados al pecho.

—Ya nos vamos. Tenemos que ordenar algunas cosas —murmuró.  
—Bien.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de una hora, y yo seguía allí sin moverme, empapado hasta más no poder. Los truenos resonaban por todo el lugar vacío, y los relámpagos iluminaban todo. Estaba apoyado sobre la lápida de Gaara, mirando a la nada misma. Aún recordaba su risa nerviosa y su mirada. Sus labios sobre los míos, sus temblorosas caricias… Me torturaba. No podía estar sin el.

—¿Puedes creer que en dos semanas me enamoré perdida y locamente de ti? —reí suavemente, encogiéndome en mi lugar— Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, aunque yo te siento en mi mente… Oh, Gaara, te extraño —lloriqueé.

Dejé que las lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia. Nadie estaba allí para darme apoyo ahora mismo, nadie cuando más lo necesitaba.

Nadie.

* * *

 _ **Sigue leyendo la siguiente parte…**_


	39. Las cartas

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Asi como la historia original, no puedo decir quién es el autor ya que esta historia la tome de otra adaptación la cual tampoco daba el nombre del autor real.

 **Advertencias** : AU. Yaoi. Kokoros rotos.

* * *

 ** _Save Me_**

 ** _Las cartas._**

 **21 de Agosto, 2016**

 _Han pasado ya como tres o cuatro meses desde que te fuiste. Las cosas han cambiado demasiado ahora, sobre todo para mi. Mamá quiere que vaya a ver ayuda, pero no quiero. No lo he podido superar._

 _Te extraño demasiado. Es extraño que en tan pocas semanas uno se pueda enamorar así, como yo lo hice contigo._

 _Deberías verme ahora… Ni si quiera sé por qué te estoy escribiendo esto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ._

 _No sé que más escribir. No sé que más contarte, solo que te extraño y amo y que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

 **Naruto.**

* * *

 **6 de Septiembre, 2016**

 _Hola, otra vez._

 _Todo va de mal en peor. Mis padres no dejaban de pelear y hoy mamá me dijo que se divorciarían. Yo me quedaría aquí, con papá, y mi madre al otro lado de la ciudad en nuestra otra propiedad que teníamos con Himawari._

 _Es horrible._

 _Himawari aún no lo sabe, creo que se lo dirán hoy en la noche con calma._

 _Me llevaron al médico y me encontraron muy bajo peso. Te confieso que ya casi ni como. Los chicos intentan ayudarme como sea, pero no lo logro. Ahora sé como te sentías cada día, lo débil que estabas por no comer._

 _Himawari también te extraña mucho. Dice que casi todas las noches sueña contigo a que juegan juntas._

 _Me gustaría que fuera real._ _  
_  
 **Naruto.**

* * *

 **25 de Octubre, 2016** **  
**  
 _¡Estoy en rehabilitación! El lugar me ayuda a olvidar el dolor de tu pérdida, pero siento que cada vez que avanzamos dos pasos retrocedemos uno._

 _Hice un nuevo amigo allí. Su nombre es Kankuro, y al igual que yo, perdió a su pareja. Pero en un accidente de auto. El me recuerda mucho a ti, en muchos aspectos._

 _En la escuela ya no se habla el tema de tu muerte y todos piensan que te sucedió lo mismo que a la novia de Kankuro. Sasuke ya no molesta a nadie y Kiba se fue de la escuela hace ya varios meses atrás._

 _Mamá y papá ya no se hablan y yo con Himawari nos vemos muy poco ahora. La extraño._

 _A ti también te extraño._

 _Les conté a mis médicos que te había enviado dos cartas, y me prohibieron volver a hacerlo porque según ellos ''debía superarlo''. Papá los apoya, y ahora está a mi lado viendo como te escribo esta última de mis pocas cartas. Siempre te las voy a dejar a tu lugar en el cementerio, y las otras siguen allí._

 _Tengo que irme ahora._

 _Sigo pensando en ti, y espero que tú sigas pensando en mi._

 **Naruto.**

* * *

 _Y finalmente se acabo._

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Lucia la Maga:** _Gracias por todo. Creeme que igual a mi este final me ha dejado muy insatisfecha pero es lo que hay. Creeme que de poder modificarlo, lo haría. Sin embargo, como lo mencione en cada capitulo_ _ **la historia no fue escrita por mi**_ _. Es una adaptación de otra historia ya hecha, y ya le he hecho modificaciones considerables sin embargo no creo poder cambiar el final que ya esta escrito, pues como lo digo, no es mi historia. Sin embargo siempre podemos crearnos finales alternativos nosotros, que aunque no sea lo mismo siempre ayudara._

 _Un agradecimiento nuevamente, nos leemos en otra ocasión._

 _(Por cierto, me hiciste llorar al no ver "Entre Demonios" por ninguna parte)_

* * *

 _¡Gracias!_


End file.
